


She flew away, but promised to come back

by SomeGek



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Canon Compliant, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGek/pseuds/SomeGek
Summary: A "little" fanfic story about how Hat returned from long passions to her old friends, to visit them.!!!WARNING!!!I upload the original fanfic here too, so that I don't accidentally lose it later. It is written in Russian originally. Its translation will be posted a bit later.





	1. Акт 1: Неожиданная встреча

По комнате стал разноситься противный пикающий звук будильника. Он звенел так пару минут, пока сонная рука не выключила его, нащупав на прикроватном столике. Комната снова погрузилась в тишину, но Хэтти собрала волю в кулак и вылезла из тёплой постели. Потягиваясь и зевая, девушка глянула на часы: было почти девять утра по космическому времени. Рядом зашевелилась Боу – верная подруга Хэтти, что с недавних пор стала с ней путешествовать по космосу. Хэтти не боялась, что та проснётся, и стала переодеваться в свой любимый костюм, не забыв надеть и шляпу. Закончив с одеванием, она пошла на кухню, готовить завтрак.

При быстром взгляде, корабль Хэтти не очень-то и изменился за все эти годы. Но потом становится очевидным, что всё стало большего размера, например, коридоры, что соединяли все части корабля, иначе ей бы пришлось проходить через них ползком. И в целом, это было единственным заметным изменением.

Корабль пребывал в полумраке, из-за спящего режима, но Хэтти прекрасно в нём ориентировалась и без труда дошла до кухни. Уже на кухне, девушка не стала мудрить, и просто сделала две тарелки быстрого завтрака «Доброе утро!» из съедобных букв – ей и Боу очень нравилось гадать по ним, какие приключения их сегодня ждут. Обряд гадания был прост: в тарелку сыпется некое количество букв, заливается молоком и перемешивается, а после нехитрых манипуляций ложкой получаются «слова» – в кавычках, так как чаще всего получается что-то не членораздельное. Но сегодня Хэтти удалось собрать два слова, чему она была сама удивлена:

– «Хороший», «Фильм». Хм… чтобы это значило? – с минуту девушка смотрела на два слова, а после приступила к завтраку.

Она перешла завтракать в главный зал, так как её любопытство стало упрашивать её посмотреть, какие слова появились у Боу, но это было против их негласных правил. Удобно усевшись на штурвальное кресло, Хэтти задумалась. По её расчётам, корабль должен был прилететь на место через 10 минут после того, как она проснулась, но корабль всё летел посреди нигде. Вид из главного окна стал заглушать мысли девушки, пока она не начала просто любоваться им. А вид был очень красивым.

Пространство за бортом корабля представляло собой неописуемой красоты и глубины океан. Корабль сейчас двигался по одному из его течений, и рядом плыли его обитатели. Их нельзя было в полной мере назвать рыбами, хотя выглядели они похоже. Да и сам океан нельзя было назвать «океаном», так как тут не было воды, в её физическом понимании. Это был «океан времени». Но если честно, это один из таких феноменов, которые не реально описать, их нужно просто видеть.

Внезапно пространство вокруг корабля «разбилось», хотя физически ничего не изменилось, и перед окном появилась планета, на которой у Хэтти было столько приключений, что девушка невольно прослезилась, увидев её вновь. Она могла долго смотреть на эту красоту, но тут корабль вышел из спящего режима, включив свет, и из спальной комнаты раздался громкий шум. Отложив завтрак, Шляпка быстро отправилась проведать свою подругу, с которой почти столкнулась в коридоре.

– Иногда меня бесит твой будильник, – волосы Боу сейчас напоминали воронье гнездо, а спросонья девушка держала подушку и даже ещё не переоделась.

– Прости. Так надо, – виновато улыбнулась ей Хэтти. – Я сделала нам по тарелке «Доброго утра». Мне выпали слова «хороший» и «фильм».

– Везёт тебе, – Боу сонно улыбнулась, услышав про завтрак, и вернулась обратно в спальню, чтобы переодеться и привести свои волосы в порядок.

Спустя время, обе подруги сидели на кухне и обсуждали, что они собираются сегодня делать. (Если кому-то было интересно, какое слово выпало Боу на завтрак, так это слово "Вверх")

– Ты точно не хочешь составить мне компанию? – спросила Хэтти Боу, крутя ложкой в руках.

– Ты же знаешь, что я плохо переношу перелёты через пространство-время, – Боу мыла свою тарелку, стараясь не думать о зуде головы, который всегда у неё появлялся после «перелётов». – К тому же, надо же кому-то прибраться на корабле, пока Румби в ремонте.

– Ну, зачем ты напомнила… – загрустила Шляпка. У Румби, робота-пылесоса, который верой и правдой держал её корабль в чистоте, случилось перегорание, из-за чего его пришлось сдать в ремонт, так как Хэтти не смогла его починить. Без него корабль казался ей пустым.

– Не переживай. Вернёмся, а он будет как новенький! Снова будет тебя радовать милым голосом! – Боу попыталась вернуть подруге хорошее настроение – И Тимми отличный механик, он точно починит его!

– Просто… я так привыкла к звуку его моторчика, – Хэтти глянула в сторону двери в главный зал. Там и, правда, было тихо без Румби.

– Так, куда ты хотела пойти сейчас? – сменила тему Боу.

– Я начну по порядку, – встала Хэтти с места, собираясь мыть свою посуду. – Проведаю сейчас Мафия-таун и надеюсь встретить Му. Надеюсь, что она не использовать Частицу, а нашла другой способ победить Мафию.

– Она не использовать? – с улыбкой повторила Боу.

– О боже! Я превращаюсь в Мафиози! – наигранно испугалась Хэтти. Обе посмеялись.

Закончив с посудой, Хэтти поправила свою шляпку, проверила зонтик и из главного зала телепортивовалась на планету.

* * *

**Акт 1: Неожиданная встреча**

Хэтти приземлилась в знакомом для неё переулке с мусорными ящиками. При быстром взгляде казалось, что ничего не поменялось. Но подняв глаза вверх, девушка увидела, что вместо тента (который она однажды пробила) теперь был деревянный потолок с квадратным отверстием посередине, и тут стало намного чище, и не было запаха. Хэтти поспешила выйти из переулка, и чуть было не столкнулась с группой детишек. И они не были похожи на маленьких Мафиози! Но ещё больше она удивилась, когда увидела, что в городе теперь живут не только Мафия, но и другие люди! И они все прекрасно ладили друг с другом.

– Простите мисс? – прервал её ход мыслей глубокий голос. Хэтти без труда поняла, что такой голос может принадлежать лишь мафиози, и убедилась в своей правоте, обернувшись. – Вы случаем не та девочка из космоса, которая снималась в фильмах «Мёртвой птицы»?

– М… да? – кивнула она ему, внутренне подметив, что речь мафиози была правильной.

– Я Ваш большой поклонник! – обрадовался он, вытягивая из кармана пиджака блокнот с ручкой. – Можно Ваш автограф?

– Конечно?.. – Хэтти, продолжая удивляться, расписалась в его блокноте.

Возле неё стала незаметно собираться толпа. Кто-то, как и мафиози, узнал её, а кому-то было просто интересно, что происходит. Хэтти поначалу пыталась давать автографы и отвечать на всякие вопросы, но вскоре поняв, что отделаться от них она так просто не сможет, девушка на ходу выдала:

– Смотрите! Что это? – бросила она в небо, и пока все отвлеклись, быстро ретировалась, а благодаря секундной форе (и своим акробатическим способностям) быстро скрылась из виду поклонников.

Спрятавшись от посторонних глаз, Хэтти поменяла стиль своей шляпки и одежды, и для надёжности надела солнечные очки, которые были сейчас кстати. Закончив с конспирацией, она вышла на площадь с фонтаном, который был починен. Тут стало куда оживлённее, чем когда она была тут маленькой. Несмотря на шум, воспоминания о тех весёлых днях, захватили ее, и она просто шла, куда глаза глядят. По пути ей встречались не только люди, но и некоторые птицы, в большинстве своём пингвины. И девушку очень радовало, что мафиози не пытались ни из кого выбивать деньги «во славу Мафии!», а вели себя вполне прилично. Солнце продолжало набирать сил, и девушка открыла свой зонтик, чтобы случайно не спечься.

Вообще на острове многое поменялось. Восстановились некоторые места, например, лестница на рынок под площадью с фонтаном, а вместо чёрного рынка (куда Хэтти так и не смогла попасть) теперь был небольшой парк в виде зелёного лабиринта, так же сделали хороший спуск к пляжам и теперь не надо было обходить каждый угол в поисках лестницы вниз. Даже фабрика была достроена, к которой Хэтти как раз и приближалась. Ей ещё в юности не было понятно, зачем тут строится фабрика?

– Простите, – обратилась она к мафиози, который загружал маленький автомобиль коробками, которые он брал от фабрики. – Что производит эта фабрика?

– Суши мисс, – немного удивился он такому вопросу и поинтересовался. – Вы к нам издалека приплыли?

– Можно сказать и так, – кивнула ему она. – Решила пройтись по свету.

– А~ – протянул мафиози, закончив с коробкой. – Если Вам интересно, то можете пройти внутрь.

– Правда? А я не помешаю? – теперь Хэтти удивилась.

– Наш босс решил, что завод должен быть открыт для посещений, – сказал он, залезая в свой автомобиль. – Главное не заходить за линии на полу и не кататься по конвейерным лентам.

– Поняла. Спасибо большое! – помахала девушка ему на прощание, когда мафиози уехал.

Хэтти отправилась к входу на фабрику, который находился ярусом выше. Зайдя внутрь, девушка первым делом заметила рыбный аромат, который слегка её пошатнул, так как на улице не было и намёка на него. Быстро справившись с собой, она стала осматриваться.

Фабрика была на удивление компактной и просторной, так что если бы Хэтти решила попрыгать по конвейеру, ей бы это вполне удалось. Хотя тут было темновато, и она сняла солнечные очки. Пока Шляпка осматривалась и обдумывала, стоит ли ей «опробовать» конвейер, она услышала знакомый голос. Она не поверила своим ушам, но найдя обладателя голоса, невольно раскрыла рот от удивления.

В паре шагов от неё, отдавая какие-то распоряжения, стояла Мусташь. Она была одета в деловой костюм, что казалось для Хэтти тем ещё нонсенсом, хотя в характере Му могло, что угодно поменяться за столько-то лет, но зато усы и волосы, вроде, остались прежними. Хэтти решила подойти поздороваться с давней подругой, но её остановил высокий мафиози в чёрном костюме.

– Извините, к боссу можно только по запаси, – он припустил свои чёрные очки, чтобы лучше осмотреть незнакомку.

«К боссу??» – чуть было не ляпнула Хэтти, но сдержалась.

– Я как раз по записи и пришла, – с ходу выдумала девушка, глянув на часы, которые очень кстати, оказались на её руке из-за «стиля». – Просто я люблю приходить на десять минут раньше запланированного.

Хэтти говорила уверенно, внутренне надеясь, что ей удастся обмануть секьюрити Му. Тот же, припустив очки, ещё раз оглядел её с глубокой задумчивостью.

– Я провожу Вас в кабинет босса, – он поверил Шляпке и указал рукой в сторону движения. – Прошу за мной.

Хэтти мысленно обрадовалась успеху своей затеи, и не замедлила пойти за Секьюрити. Они прошли по небольшой лестнице наверх, ведущую на небольшой балкон, с которого открывался хороший обзор на фабрику. Тут же была и дверь в кабинет босса, которую Секьюрити любезно открыл Хэтти.

Оставшись в кабинете одна, Хэтти стала осматриваться. Кабинет, по сравнению с фабрикой, был маловат, но вещи не стесняли свободное пространство. Из мебели тут быль лишь главное рабочее место и шкаф, который оказался гардеробом, а рядом со шкафом стояла небольшая ширма. Так же здесь висели некоторые фотографии: в основном со всякими живописными видами, но одно фото привлекло внимание Хэтти. На фото было запечатлено торжественное открытие фабрики суши, и Му была тем, кто разрезал торжественную ленту. Рядом с Му, на подушке, сидел и сам Босс Мафии… ну, вернее то, что от него осталось в банке. Похоже, он так и не смог восстановить своего тела.

Хэтти уже хотела осмотреть стол, как услышала, что к двери подходят двое. Из приглушённых голосов стало ясно, что это была Му и её секьюрити, и Му была в задумчивости.

– … чтобы у меня были назначены встречи, – закончила Му, заходя в кабинет. Увидев Хэтти, которая повернулась к ней лицом, босс замер. Секьюрити ретировался, и они обе остались наедине. Му никак не могла признать Хэтти, но что-то в ней узнавала. – Мы случаем, не знакомы?

– Я тебя тоже еле узнала, – улыбнулась Хэтти, и, обернувшись на носке, вернула стиль своей одежды и шляпки обратно, торжественно раскрыв руки. – Та-да!

Секунду они стояли в тишине. На лице Му появилась улыбка, и она буквально прыгнула, чтобы обнять свою давнюю подругу.

– Хэтти! Тебя почти невозможно узнать! – радовалась она, крепко обнимая подругу.

– Я бы сама тебя не признала, не услышь я твой голос и твои усы! – также радовалась Хэтти. – Я очень рада видеть тебя.

– Ты не представляешь как я рада! – стала оглядывать её Му, держа за плечи. – Боже, вроде не виделись фиг знает сколько, а кажется, что только вчера попрощались. Ну… после того…

– Всё в порядке, – кивнула ей Хэтти. – То сражение было самым классным! Нам стоит повторить как-нибудь.

Му усмехнулась.

– Предлагаю сходить в ресторан, – Му быстро взяла что-то из своего стола и подошла к шкафу, поставив при этом ширму. – Я только переоденусь.

– Не спеши, на улице сейчас ярко-солнце светит, – Хэтти, улучив момент, решила-таки осмотреть стол Му.

На столе у Му были лишь пара полочек с папками, стакан с ручками и пара рамок с фотографиями. На одной было запечатлено, как Му стоит рядом с Боссом Мафии, она выглядит очень довольной, а позади них какая-то бумага с её и его подписями, (как Босс мог что-то подписать, останется тайной навеки). На второй, Му была запечатлена такой, какой Хэтти её видела в последний раз – маленькая усатая девочка, которая улыбалась вместе со старым человеком, которого Хэтти никогда не видела, но предположила, что это был её дедушка.

– Ты тут неплохо устроилась, – заметила Хэтти, ставя фотографию обратно.

– Это оказалось не так трудно, – закончила Му с переодеванием, ставя ширму на место.

– Вот теперь ты точно похожа на Мусташь, – не смогла не заметить Хэтти, смотря на одежду Му. Строгий костюм сменился на лёгкую рубашку, штаны и лёгкую шляпку с маленькими краями.

– Мне тоже не нравиться официоз, – закатила глаза Му, поправляя рукава. – Но тут даже я не могу ничего поделать.

Прежде чем они вышли из кабинета, Хэтти сменила стиль своей одежды обратно, что Му не оставила незамеченным.

– Просто боюсь, меня фанаты разорвут… – виновато улыбнулась Хэтти.

– Когда ты вновь прославиться успела? – удивилась Му, благодарно кивнув одному из охранников фабрики, что открыл им обеим дверь.

– Да это давно было. Ты разве не смотрела фильмы с моим участием? – Хэтти открыла зонтик, скрываясь от солнца.

– Ах, фильмы! Точно. Я честно про них забыла. Но я их видела! – Му поспешила уверить свою подругу, что действительно смотрела эти фильмы (что было одновременно правдой и не правдой).

В пути до ресторана, который, как оказалось, находился в бывшем здании казино над городом, Хэтти и Му вспоминали прошлое. Оно, вообще, чаще всего вспоминается с улыбкой, так как всё плохое сглаживается со временем. Му начала рассказывать, что происходило, когда Хэтти улетела, но рассказ пришлось прервать.

К ресторану вёл лифт, его поставили сразу же, как казино перестроили в ресторан, как успела поведать Му, и сейчас к лифту стояла большая очередь, пока, ничего не понимающих людей. «Лифт что ли сломался?» витало в воздухе.

– Сейчас приду – голос Му не предвещал ничего хорошего, и она удалилась куда-то в толпу.

Хэтти отошла чуть-чуть в сторонку под живую беседку. Солнце начинало припекать, и тень зонтика уже не справлялась с её силой. Время тянулось, словно резина и Хэтти начала скучать. Найдя самый простой способ себя занять, девушка сняла с себя шляпку и стала вытаскивать из неё всякие предметы. Она давно научилась пользоваться своей шляпкой как хранилищем маленьких и длинных вещей, кроме скоропортящихся продуктов и других вещей, которым нужен холод.

Через некоторое время её скуку заметили некоторые дети, которые пришли сюда поглазеть, от чего тут такая толпа. Они не смели потревожить Хэтти, так как полностью были заинтересованы происходящим. Хэтти заметила их любопытство и, хитро улыбнувшись, перевернула шляпку и дважды хлопнула в ладоши. Шляпка сама собой подпрыгнула и сделала кувырок в воздухе. Девушка подмигнула детям, чтобы они сами попробовали. Дети быстро поняли, что к чему и стали пытаться скоординировать свои хлопки, чтобы каждый мог попробовать. Им было очень весело видеть, когда шляпка подпрыгивала от их хлопков.

Хэтти симпатизировала детям. Даже младенцам, за которыми нужен глаз да глаз. Улыбка на их лицах для девушки затмевала любые минусы. Тут дети всё-таки попросили показать ещё какой-нибудь фокус. Хэтти согласилась, и, отряхнув полы шляпки и надев её, стала щёлкать пальцами. Шляпка послушно стала прыгать на её голове, но теперь после каждого прыжка на голове девушки появлялись разнообразные предметы: куклы, пара печенек, конфеты, а один раз даже скелет рыбы стоящий хвостом вверх. Детей это очень веселило. Тут Хэтти снова положила шляпку на пол, но уже к верху дном и засунула в неё руку. Она делала вид, что пытается из неё что-то достать, но у неё ничего не выходило. Рука Хэтти постепенно уходила всё глубже и глубже, пока не зашла по самое плечо. Дети никак не могли понять, что же она там такое ищет и как она в принципе могла засунуть руку так глубоко.

Уже многие из толпы смотрели на небольшое представление, позабыв обо всех делах. К тому же, им не было суждено сегодня попасть в ресторан: лифт поломался, а починят его только к завтрашнему дню. Му была этим очень недовольна. Ресторан же тоже был открыт благодаря её стараниям, и ей очень хотелось показать его своей подруге. Возможно позже, утешала она себя. Она вернулась к Хэтти как раз в тот момент, когда та доставала из шляпки пару дудок и маленьких мячиков. Хэтти просто отдала «маленькие сокровища» детям, молча улыбаясь. Дети обрадовались безмерно и принялись играть со своими новыми игрушками. А Хэтти, заметив, что Му вернулась, встала, дважды хлопнула в ладоши, шляпка подпрыгнула и приземлилась девушке на голову, которая поклонилась наблюдавшей публике. Девушки уходили под общие аплодисменты.

– Тебе так легко даётся получить внимание, – не со зла заметила Му подруге, когда они шли куда-то.

– Фокусников многие любят, – улыбнулась Хэтти, крутя в руке раскрытый зонт. – Особенно тех, кто даёт бесплатные подарки.

– Да-да. Кстати, а как ты провернула этот фокус с «бездонной» шляпой?

– Секрет фирмы, – хитро улыбнулась Хэтти.

– Да брось, – легонько толкнула её Му в плечо.

После недолгих блужданий, девушки решили спуститься к пляжу. Как это было ни странно, пляж был почти пуст. Взяв себе по шоколадному коктейлю, они без труда нашли себе две лежанки под зонтиком. Тогда-то Хэтти и спросила у Му, как она умудрилась стать боссом мафии?

– О! Это та ещё история! – стала вспоминать Му, ложась на гамак. – Поначалу всё было также как и до твоего появления, я пакостила мафии с переменным успехом, но это не имела никакого эффекта. А потом до меня дошло, что стоит украсть самого Босса, поскольку он был в банке. Это было на удивление легко, и мне-таки удалось прогнать с острова всех его громил. Громилы, кстати, всячески пытались вернуться, но я им грозила, что разобью их Босса и те ретировались. Жизнь постепенно налаживалась, и я успела многое перенять от Босса за то время пока он был со мной, хотя часто грозился, что рано или поздно вернёт остров себе. И в какой-то степени он был прав, так как я устала всячески прогонять его громил, и когда те снова приплыли, я поставила им ультиматум: либо они живут на моём острове мирно, либо снова уходят без Босса. Конечно, они были недовольны: «Как так?! Мафия никому не подчиняться!» – Му виртуозно спародировала старый говор мафии, что позабавило Хэтти. – Но со временем они привыкли, и даже стали нормально говорить, как ты уже заметила. Вроде тогда я стала интересоваться математикой, прям все учебники глотала. В тот момент Босс стал для меня неким подобием учителя, ведал о финансах и экономике, и именно тогда он и предложил мне стать новым боссом. Я согласилась не сразу, но в результате мы подписали бумаги и вот я Босс. После этого я решила попробовать заново открыть казино, но уже как ресторан. Поначалу выходило… ужасно. Мафия никогда не умела готовить, да ещё только рыбное меню. Бизнес, к счастью, не прогорел, как ты уже видела, плюс я получила опыт, и мой взгляд упал на заброшенную стройку. Да, стройку не трогали с тех пор, как мафия ушла, что уж там говорить, мы даже не знали, что там строят, – Му сделала небольшую паузу, отпив свой коктейль. – Идея про суши пришла, когда наш остров посетили пингвины, и мы принялись за дело. Некоторым жителям не нравилась, что на острове будет такое громоздкое и пахучее здание, но мне и Боссу удалось всех убедить, что фабрика принесёт больше пользы, чем вреда, плюс я нашла способ, как не дать запаху рыбы покидать фабрику. И дела острова тут же пошли в гору, я даже не думала, что нас будет ожидать такой успех! Недавно Босс предположил, что нам пора расширяться, но я пока не уверена, что стоит. У нас всего хватает, так что зачем нам больше? А сегодня, внезапно, пришла девочка из космоса.

– Девушка из космоса, – с улыбкой заметила ей Хэтти, и они дружно похихикали. Спустя мгновение, она заметила, что Му грустно задумалась о чём-то. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Му присела.

– Просто… я так говорю, будто всё и правда было хорошо… хотя было же совсем наоборот, – она взялась за свой коктейль обеими руками. – Когда ты меня победила… никто не забыл, что я сделала… я сама не забыла. И я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты вернула мне Частицу Времени. Хоть я ни разу так ей и не воспользовалась, – Му на секунду усмехнулась, будто радуясь своему достижению. – Я… я думала, что поступаю правильно. Что если я буду решать, кто прав, а кто нет… что мир и правда станет лучше от этого, – снова долгая пауза. – Первые дни я просто пряталась ото всех. Я боялась, что… меня все ненавидят. Мне было страшно.

Му дрогнула, когда Хэтти пересела к ней и обняла.

– Всё это в прошлом, – голос Хэтти был спокойным и добрым. – Я ни в чём тебя не виню. И ты себя не вини.

Му задрожала. Она неуверенно обняла Хэтти в ответ, стараясь не заплакать. Они посидели так некоторое время, пока Му не стало легче на душе.

* * *

Тем временем на корабле Боу вела генеральную уборку. Заняться ей всё равно сейчас было нечем, а перелёт всё ещё отзывался у неё слабым головным зудом. Уборка была быстрой и лёгкой, так что это не заняло у неё много времени – так она думала, по крайней мере, – но проходя через главный зал в подвал, она заметила, что в углу, перед подъёмом к почтовому отделению, росла странная фиолетовая трава.

«Я же только минуту назад там убиралась…» – раздосадовалась она.

Подойдя, девушка стала смотреть, откуда эта «трава» растёт, чтобы вырвать её с корнем. Только она не заметила, как вокруг неё медленно замыкался фиолетовый круг. Как только круг замкнулся, из пола выпрыгнул всеобщий любимец Снетчер с громким смехом, изрядно напугав Боу.

– АХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-А-А!!! ДУУ-! – призрак не успел закончить фразу, так как розовый зонтик обрушился ему на голову. У него аж слёзы пошли. – Ты чего дерёшься??

– Ты ещё спрашиваешь?? – с некоторым надрывом выдохнула Боу.

Только сейчас, когда он услышал голос Боу, призрак понял, что перед ним не Хэтти стоит. Всё ещё потирая голову, он осмотрел ту, что угодила в его ловушку.

– Ты кто вообще? – спросил он грубым тоном.

– Я Боу, – уже более твёрдым голосом, недовольно ответила та. – А ты Снетчер. Хэт мне о тебе рассказывала.

– И где эта безудержная? Опять ушла Частицы искать? – бесцеремонно стал оглядывать он главный зал.

Тут он почувствовал, как что-то тянет его за шею вниз. Боу притянула его к себе рукоятью зонтика, и смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Снетчер невольно застыл от её пронзительного взгляда.

– Слушай сюда Снетчер, – голос девушки стал холодным. – Может ты и друг Хэт, но это не значит, что Я также буду терпеть твои выходки или плохое поведение. Если я ещё раз услышу от тебя похабные вещи или увижу, что ты делаешь пакости, я лично вышвырну тебя в открытый космос. Ты меня понял?

Снетчер даже не попытался вырваться, хотя он вполне мог. Он как прикованный смотрел на Боу, когда та ещё ни разу и глазом не моргнула. Он не хотел этого признавать, но его… пугал её взгляд. Будто перед ним стоял самй настоящий тигр, а не простой человек.

– Д-д-да… – выдавил он из себя.

– Отлично, – Боу его отпустила, и её злая аура тут же исчезла. – Помоги мне, пожалуйста, с уборкой.

– С чего мн- – призрак осёкся, увидев её резкий взгляд. – Кхм… то есть… конечно, помогу.

«Когда она уснёт, уж я-то ей устрою! Мало ей не покажется!» – угрюмо думал он, покорно беря тряпочки.


	2. Акт 2: «Как будто это было вчера…»

Хэтти и Му продолжали общаться на пляже. Они могли так проговорить, похоже, до самого вечера, но их прервали. К Му пришёл Секьюрити, сказав, что её, как босса, ожидают дела (не напрямую, разумеется, но смысл был понятен). Хэтти проводила их до фабрики.

– Думаю это надолго, так что… – попыталась попрощаться Му, но обнаружила, что Хэтти достаёт что-то из своей шляпки.

– Вот! – вручила она Му небольшую карточку со своей подписью. – Это пропуск на мой корабль, можешь заходить в любое время. Просто проведи пальцем по чёрной линии, когда захочешь прийти в гости.

Му постояла в нерешительности, и всё-таки приняла карточку. Они пожелали друг другу хорошего дня и разошлись.

Хэтти нашла укромный уголок, и телепортировалась в следующее место своего маршрута.

* * *

– А когда Хэт вообще вернётся? – спросил Снетчер у Боу, служа ей переноской грязных вещей, но Боу тоже принимала в этом участие.

– Хо-хо! Она на весь день ушла, – усмехнулась Боу, придерживая призраку вход в небольшой лифт в прачечную корабля.

– Прелестно… – выдохнул призрак. А когда они спустились, вспомнил одну особенность. – Погоди, а разве ей не нужно возвращаться на корабль, чтобы переместиться куда-то ещё?

– Она давно сделала полный апгрейд телепортационной системы корабля, – отвечала ему Бантик, скидывая на пол вещи, указав призраку сделать тоже самое. – Теперь она может телепортироваться куда хочет прямо с планеты. Так… – она оглядела прачечную, – достань, пожалуйста, стиральный порошок, а я пока займусь сортировкой одежды.

Призрак было сказал: «Да просто засунь одежду в стиралку», но встреча с «тигриным» взглядом ему не улыбалось, и он молча выполнял её поручения.

* * *

Хэтти очутилась на знакомой парковке, возле знакомого здания-ангара. Здесь солнце светило не так сильно, и девушка сняла очки. Вид студии «Мёртвая птица» уже сам по себе пробуждал в ней воспоминания о тех весёлых днях. Интересно, Кондуктор и DJ Грувз смогли всё-таки помириться, или они до сих пор?..

– Простите мисс! – прервал ход мыслей девушки молодой голос сзади. – Вы стоите на моём парковочном месте.

Хэтти тут же отошла в сторону, и очень обрадовалась, увидев водителя. Это был Кондуктор собственной персоной! Шляпка даже не обратила внимание на молодость голоса. Но когда Кондуктор запарковался и вышел, до девушки дошло, что это совершенно кто-то другой. Вместо привычного чёрного костюма он был одет в стиль майами (куча пальм на фоне моря), на нём даже шлёпанцы были! Только шапка осталась такой же, из-за чего Хэтти его и признала сперва как Кондуктора.

– Вы Кондуктор?.. – неуверенно спросила Хэтти.

– Нет, что Вы! – хихикнула птица(?). – Он мой дедушка. Я Сигналист, один из владельцев студии. Странно, что Вы меня не знаете, мисс.

– Вы просто очень похожи не него внешне, – виновато улыбнулась ему Шляпка. – Я просто была с ним давно знакома. И меня зовут Хэтти, приятно познакомиться.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Сигналист был немного обескуражен, поскольку не мог вспомнить никакой такой «Хэтти», пока его вдруг не осенило.

– Погодите, Вы та самая «некая девочка из космоса»? – в его голосе звучали нотки удивления.

– Да, это я! – подтвердила ему Хэтти кивком, и добавила. – Я только конспирируюсь, чтобы меня меньше узнавали. Удивлена, что у меня до сих пор остались фанаты.

– Фильмы с Вашим участием недавно снова обрели популярность! – Сигналист был в восторге, что он встретил «звезду» фильмов своего дедушки. – Особенно популярны «Грандиозный парад» и «Убийство в «Совином экспрессе»!

– Доброе утро дорогие друзья! – раздался рядом новый голос.

К ним подходил пингвин одетый в блестящий белый костюм, на голове которого был парик в виде кока (причёска Элвиса Пресли. По сути пингвин походил на Элвиса). И его Хэтти никак не могла спутать с Грувзом, даже если бы захотела.

– Доброе Твист! – поздоровался с ним Сигналист. – Ты ни за что не угадаешь, какой гость к нам сегодня пришёл!

– Отчего же? – удивился Твист, делая поклон Хэтти. – Нас посетила сама Дива! Очень рад увидеть Вас воочию! – он улыбнулся шире, увидев досадную гримасу друга. – На парковке хорошо распространяется звук. Особенно сейчас, когда машин нет.

– Вы не враждуете? – поочерёдно смотрела Хэтти на них обоих.

– Иногда ссоримся, но не враждуем, – кивнул ей Сигналист.

– Мы даже фильмы снимаем вместе! – приобнял его Твист. – О! Не хотите ли снова стать звездой телеэкранов? Как в старые добрые!

– Да! – поддержал идею друга Сигналист. – У меня давно были идеи по поводу фильма с Вашим участием!

– Так они же могли устареть, – вопросительно поглядел Твист на него.

– Так можно кое-что подправить, изменить, и будет вах! – уже разгорался Сигналист.

– Друзья, – перебила их Хэтти, легко улыбаясь. – Спасибо за ваше предложение, но пока я не горю желанием где-либо сниматься. Возможно потом, когда мен станет особенно скучно... Сейчас я просто хочу повидаться со старыми друзьями.

– Ох, да, конечно! – спохватились оба, а Твист продолжил. – Вы можете приходить к нам в любое время, студия всегда для Вас открыта!

– Ты вот опять главное забыл, – напомнил ему Сигналист. – Грувз теперь работает барменом в своём собственном баре. Сейчас дам адрес.

Пока он искал у себя блокнот и ручку, его опередил Твист, вручив Хэтти визитную карточку бара. Девушка приняла визитку на автомате, внутренне поражаясь, что Грувз решил поменять кино на бар. Это, конечно, не было таким уж нонсенсом, но её это очень удивило.

Поблагодарив и попрощавшись с новыми друзьями, Хэтти направилась по адресу на визитке. Найти бар оказалось не так трудно, к тому же многие встреченные птицы охотно подсказывали, как пройти. Бар Грувза – он так и назывался – находился в собственном здании с небольшой неоновой выставкой, которая сейчас не работала. Да и сам бар сейчас был пустоват, ввиду того, что совсем недавно начались его рабочие, если верить по доске с расписанием возле входа. Хэтти зашла внутрь и очутилась в тихой прохладе. Внутри бар был в основном обустроен мягким светом и мягкой мебелью. В баре уже сидела пара сов и пингвинов, но по отдельности и каждый занимался своими делами. А за барной стойкой стоял сам DJ Грувз и спокойно протирал некоторые стаканы. Пингвин заметно постарел и на нём уже не было тех великолепных бровей, а звёздные очки сменились самыми обычными, только афро-парик остался.

– Здравствуйте мисс, – с улыбкой поприветствовал он Хэтти, которая села за стойку (перед этим она повесила свою шляпку на вешалку). – Желаете чего-нибудь выпить?

– Стакан содовой, пожалуйста, – сделала она заказ, пока не торопясь с приветствием.

– Один стакан содовой, – повторил Грувз. Через пару мгновений, возле девушки возникло два стакана с содовой. Грувз налил и для себя, подняв второй стакан. – За встречу старых друзей, мисс Дива.

– За долгожданную встречу, – широко улыбнулась ему Хэтти, чокнувшись стаканами. – Я рада тебя видеть.

– Ох, прошло столько времени, а я помню всё, как будто это было вчера, – только сейчас девушка заметила, что голос Грувза утратил былую силу и теперь был тихим, но всё ещё ровным. – Да… славные были дни. Ты уже была на студии?

– Я как раз от туда, – кивнула ему она. – И я уже виделась с её новыми владельцами, Сигналистом и Твистом. Знаешь, я приняла Сигналиста за Кондуктора, пока не увидела во что он был одет!

– Ха! Готов охотно в это поверить, – хихикнул пингвин. – Он и правда на него похож.

– Они успели предложить мне сняться в кино, – отпила Шляпка немного из стакана.

– Правда? Вот на что способна молодость! Хах! – улыбался Грувз.

– Когда они мне сказали, что ты теперь работаешь барменом, я очень удивилась, – продолжила Хэтти. – Я думала, что вы с Кондуктором до самого конца будете кинорежиссёрами. Почему ты решил стать барменом?

– О, это хорошая история, – пингвин незаметно опустил взгляд. – Многое произашло, многое я уже и не упомню, – он отпил содовой, готовясь говорить. – Когда ты нас покинула, мы с Кондуктором ещё долго между собой ругались по нашей любимой теме. Он продолжал снимать поезда, я продолжал снимать танцпол и парады. И однажды я поймал себя на том, что… мне перестаёт нравиться снимать фильмы. Я попробовал снимать медленные фильмы, например, романтические или философские. Но даже это начало мне приедаться. Всё стало терять какой бы то ни было смысл. Да ещё и ругань с Кондуктором отнимала у меня все силы. И настал день, когда я просто подошёл к нему и сказал: «Я заканчиваю свою карьеру режиссёра». Он, понятное дело, мне не поверил по началу, но вскоре понял, что я был вполне серьёзен… и был безмерно этому рад, хах! – он посмеялся. – Меня это нисколько не задело, так как другой реакции я от него не ждал, – короткая пауза. – Когда я покидал студию в последний раз, я вообще не представлял, что собираюсь делать дальше. Мне даже было всё равно, что обо мне пишет СМИ и прочие. В итоге я просто уехал в отпуск. Там я познакомился со своей будущей женой и у нас родился замечательный сын. Когда встал вопрос, долго ли я буду жить за счёт былой славы, я решил пойти на небольшую авантюру, – он обвёл крылом бар. – В этой сфере я вообще ничего не понимал, но благо мои давние друзья пингвины помогли мне во всём разобраться, к тому же, кто не хотел посетить бар самого DJ Грувза, а? Хах! Дела шли хорошо, и жизнь шла своим чередом. Я особо не следил за делами студии, но там тоже было всё хорошо. Потом я узнал, что на место режиссёра выходит внук Кондуктора, Сигналист. Его фильмы были… больше всего посвящены комедиям, что не очень нравилось Кондуктору, но тот ничего не говорил ему. А потом и мой сын изъявил желание стать режиссёром. Я был за него очень рад, когда он получил место режиссёра, и очень беспокоился, когда он впервые пошёл в студию «Мёртвая птица». Хм… – он крепко задумался. – Да… вроде, в тот день я вместе с ним пошёл, но как что прошло… не очень помню. Твист помнит вот буквально от и до. Да… – глоток содовой. – Так вот. Кондуктор всё-таки уступил моему сыну, и теперь они втроём делали фильмы. Хотя поначалу всё было крайне не однозначно.

Тут Грувзу пришлось прерваться, так как в бар зашли новые клиенты. Обслужив их, он продолжил.

– На чём я остановился? – уточнил он.

– То что Твисту было трудно ужиться на студии первое время, – напомнила ему Хэтти.

– Ах да! Точно-точно, – пингвин закивал. – Значит, сыну приходилось трудно. Кондуктор оставался всё тем же упёртым бараном, которому нравились поезда. Помню, что он даже иногда со своим внуком спорил по поводу фильмов. Но самым печальным было то, что между Твистом и Сигналистом тоже началась разгораться вражда. Мне это очень не нравилось, и однажды я сказал сыну: «Вам с Сигналистом надо серьёзно поговорить. Не как режиссёры, а как товарищи. Можете даже выпить если надо. Но прошу тебя, не повторяй нашей с Кондуктором ошибки». Сын меня послушался, и теперь они с Сигналистом не разлей вода! Даже Кондуктор признался, что рад, что они не враждуют, а нашли общий язык.

– А разве Кондуктор не продолжает снимать фильмы? – уточнила Хэтти, пока Грувз сделал паузу для размышлений.

В этот момент улыбка Грувза погруснела, а после он опустил и перевёл взгляд немного левее, смотря со стороны Хэтти. Девушка решила тоже взглянуть туда, куда смотрит пингвин, но лишь увидела пустой стул… на котором было что-то вышито. Приглядевшись, Хэтти прочла: «Место Кондуктора. Не занимать. Больно кусается!»

– Он продолжал снимать фильмы, – продолжил Грувз, всё ещё смотря на пустое место. – Его фильмы не отличались большой популярностью, а вскоре и вовсе уступили место молодым. Его это злило, но он упёрто продолжал снимать. Пока однажды, во время съёмок, ему не стало плохо. У него случился приступ, – он отпил немного содовой. – Врачи сказали, что из-за постоянной нагрузки на съёмках его сердце ослабло, и они запретили ему сильно напрягаться… то есть снимать фильмы. Это был удар под дых для него. И тогда он впервые пришёл ко мне в бар. Хах, я до сих пор помню тот день, как будто это было вчера: народу было много, я как всегда обслуживал клиентов, пока вдруг не увидел, как он неуверенно заходит внутрь. Он стоял на проходе в нерешительности, и я ему просто крикнул: «Дружище! Заходи, садись! Давай утолим твою жажду!». Я указал ему прямо на этот стул, и он… всё ещё нерешительно, подошёл и сел. Я знал, что ему нельзя пить, из-за сердца, и давал ему лишь немного в соломинке. Он и этому был рад. С того дня он стал приходить всё чаще, и всегда садился именно за этот стул. Мы всегда общались на всякие разные темы, далеко не касавшихся фильмов. Думаю, тогда-то между нами и возникла настоящая дружба, – пауза. – Эту нашивку на стуле он сам сделал. Просто однажды пришёл прямо перед открытием бара, взял стул и стал на нём что-то шить. Помню, я смотрел на него с такой укоризненной, но когда увидел результат, громко рассмеялся, хах! – он посмеялся и сейчас. А после надолго замолчал. – Однажды, он засиделся у меня почти до самого закрытия. В баре были только я и он. Была тишина, лишь тихо играла музыка из колонок.

«Грувз» – сказал он мне, – «Налейка мне мартини. Настоящего мартини, на этот раз»

«Ты же знаешь, что тебе нельзя» – напомнил я ему.

«Это не страшно» – поднял он голову, – «Мне уже не будет хуже…»

– Я взглянул на него и… увидел, что он был абсолютно спокоен, – маленькая слеза покатилась по его перьям. – Как будто… он принял какое-то важное решение. Настолько важное, что даже никакие заперты и обстоятельства не помешают ему выполнить задуманное. Я налил ему мартини, он залпом его выпил, заплатил и вышел. То был последний раз, когда я его видел. Позже я узнал, что он вернулся на студию и стал снимать свой последний фильм. Это был документальный фильм о студии и времени, когда мы с ним в неё пришли. Ни меня, ни его не было в кадре, лишь рабочие студии и молодые режиссёры. Думаю, мой сын и его внук помогли ему отснять материал… но самого фильма он так и не успел увидеть.

Повисла тишина. Даже те немногие посетители бара затихли, до селе слушавшие рассказ Грувза. Хэтти разделяла грусть пингвина. Хоть Коднуктор и был очень грубым иногда – и он же научил её ругаться – он ей очень нравился. Ей было легко с ним общаться, не смотря ни на что.

– Сигналист верит, – продолжил Грувз после долгой паузы, – что его дух всё ещё где-то рядом с нами, и наблюдает за нашим благополучием. Хочется верить, что это действительно так.

– Хах, тогда бы Кондуктор пришёл бы сюда и выпил все твои запасы алкоголя, – усмехнулась Хэтти.

– Это точно! – рассмеялся пингвин.

Они грустно посмеялись над этой фразой и снова погрузились в тишину. Но не надолго, так как Грувз кое-что вспомнил.

– Точно! Я почти забыл! – хлопнул он себя по лбу легонько. – Кондуктор оставил письмо для тебя. Я только вспомню где… Ах! Точно. Я сейчас дам тебе адрес, – он достал листок бумаги и ручку и быстро написал адрес. Протягивая листок, он добавил. – Кондуктор оставил каждому из нас по письму, которое он попросил открыть только в этом месте, где они и были всё это время. Ключ от сейфа там же.

– От сейфа?.. А, чтобы письма не испортились, – догадалась Хэтти, запоминая адрес.

– Именно, – кивнул ей Грувз.

Настояв на том, что Хэтти не нужно платить за содовую и сказав, что он всегда рад её видеть, Грувз попрощался с ней (хоть и на время). Девушка шла по городу дальше, иногда поглядывая в листок с адресом. Но большую часть времени её мысли были заняты воспоминаниями о Кондукторе. Она знала, что все рано или поздно уходят, но… знать это одно, а чувствовать это другое. Такие вещи никогда не проходят бесследно, хотя и подходят абсолютно бесшумно.

Девушка незаметно пришла в нужное место. Этим местом… оказалось небольшое здание, похоже на церковь. Аккуратно зайдя внутрь, Хэтти полностью убедилась, что это и правда церковь. Странным было только то, что через неё, прямо по центру, проходил путь во двор. Сам двор вёл на кладбище, которое аккуратно разместилось под тенью небольших редких деревьев. Хэтти ни у кого ничего не спрашивала, чтобы сориентироваться и просто стала осматриваться. Кладбище было маленьким, тут не было каких либо фамильных склепов или больших статуй в чью-то честь, просто небольшие надгробья с фотогравюрами.

Хэтти порадовало, что кладбище не было забыто и за ним хорошо ухаживали. Наверное, тут и Страж есть, хотя эта традиция сама по себе… противоречивая. Побродя немного, девушка нашла нужную могилу. Простое надгробье с фотографией Кондуктора и его датой жизни.

«Прилети я на год раньше…» – подошла Хэтти ближе. – «Было бы мне так же грустно, как сейчас?…»

Рядом с могилой стояла небольшая подставка с железным ящиком, на крышке которого были изображены песочные часы в шляпе. Похоже, тут были и другие подставки, но их убрали, так как другие письма уже забрали. А этот остался ждать, когда его содержимое прочтёт одна единственная. Ключ был рядом, вложенный прямо в изображение часов. Хэтти отперла замок, что успел немного проржаветь, открыла со скрипом крышку и достала конверт.

«Получатель: Девочка из космоса» – прочла она мысленно. – «Отправитель: Кондуктор»

На её глазах медленно навернулись слёзы, пока она открывала конверт. В ней было фотография Кондуктора, чьи… перья«уши» покрылись сединой, а сам он улыбался. Улыбка была доброй. Тут же было и письмо, и вот что в нём было написано:

_«Привет девчушка! Как поживаешь? Я вот… не дождался немного. Но не грусти. Такое тоже бывает, сплошь и рядом. Ха, никогда раньше не писал подобных писем, да и руки… хотя, о чём это я? Это далеко уже не важно._

_Уверен, ты уже виделась с моим внуком Сигналистом и сыном Грувза Твистом. Ха, они славные ребята. И мне приятно, что они друзья, хотя им лично я вряд ли это скажу… не успею. О! Как тебе мой фильм? Не слишком драматичным получился? Не люблю драму, но с возрастом я потерял хватку._

_Те фильмы, с твоим участием, снова заняли первые строчки рейтинга. Там столько ошибок, что просто ужас! Ужас! Как мы с Грувзом этого не заметили? Глаза что ли замылись? Ха-ха! Но что-то я совсем записался. Наверное, мне просто не хочется останавливаться… но так заведено, и тут ничего не попишешь._

_В любом случае, я рад, что мы были с тобой знакомы. Когда прочтёшь это письмо, можешь делать с ним что хочешь, хоть в рамку вешай. И передай Грувзу… что я был очень рад, что он был моим ~~соперником~~ другом… и не оставил меня одиноким._

_Не унывай и не печалься. Удачи тебе в пути! Твой друг,_

_Кондуктор»_

Пара слёз упало на письмо. Грусть навалилась на Хэтти. Она стала осознавать, что… Кондуктор ушёл. Навсегда. Это не было плохо, но комок в горле подступал всё ближе. Она попыталась утешить себя мыслью, что... так просто заведено. Хэтти потянулась, чтобы снять шляпку с головы… но не обнаружила её на месте.

Внезапное осознание, что шляпки нет, заставило Хэтти на секунду забыть обо всём. Она стала оглядываться, может шляпка слетела или… и тут она вспомнила-.

– Я её не надела… – она просто забыла её на вешалке в баре Грувза.

И она засмеялась. Громко засмеялась, продолжая ронять слёзы. Такой момент драмы, накал грусти, и всё это разбилось о шляпку, которой не оказалось рядом. Но может оно к лучшему? Что её не оказалось рядом, что Хэтти отвлеклась от грусти хоть на короткий миг? Наверное, к лучшему.

– Спасибо тебе за всё, – поклонилась она перед могилой, когда немного успокоилась.

* * *

Тем временем, Му заканчивала все свои «боссовские дела» и у неё возникло большое окно в расписании. Размышляя над тем, как это время потратить, она наткнулась взглядом на карточку, которую дала ей Хэтти. И теперь Му задумалась, стоит ли ей подниматься на её корабль? Будут ли ей рады там?

«Не вини себя за то, что было, да?» – Му медленно взяла карточку в руку, чтобы рассмотреть подпись Хэтти.

На подписи красовался подмигивающий смайлик в шляпке, показывающий «виктори». Это было вполне в духе Хэтти. Не было такой проблемы, которую она не смогла бы решить.

Му вздохнула и задумалась. Вряд ли произойдёт что-то плохое в её отсутствие. Просто надо всех предупредить, что она уходит… к подруге, у которой нет телефона. А может и есть, кто его знает, как мог измениться корабль это подруги за эти годы. И Му решилась. Но сначала переодеться.

В это же время, на корабле. Снетчер валялся в главном зале на полу лицом вниз. Боу лежала рядом лицом вверх скрестив руки на груди.

– Ты хочешь есть? – вдруг спросила Боу у призрака.

– У тебя нет того, что я ем… – промычал он, не двигаясь.

– Может, ты пить хочешь? – продолжала Боу.

– Ты не заставишь меня и пальцем пошевелить… – продолжал он мычать.

Между ними снова повисла тишина. Вообще, они не специально начали сей… спор, кто первый встанет. Просто после сортировки вещей Снетчер оставил Боу одну, потому, что не понимал «зафиг он тут нужон?», а Боу он только мешал. Но для того чтобы поставить стирать следующую партию нужно было развесить уже постиранное, и Боу решила пойти позвать Снетчера для этого. Она нашла его валяющимся на полу. Попытки поднять призрака ни к чему не привели, и Боу предложила, что она тоже сейчас ляжет и первый кто встанет, пойдёт развешивать вещи. Они лежали так уже где-то час или больше.

И они могли так ещё долго лежать, но в этот миг на корабле появилась Му. Корабль издал звук, что на него пришёл гость. Все лежащие посмотрели на Му, а та посмотрела на лежащих. Му была в некотором замешательстве.

– Ты вешаешь вещи, – синхронно произнесли Боу и Снетчер.

– Что? – еле выдохнула Му, всё ещё не понимая, что происходит.

– Не волнуйся, – Боу поспешила встать, – мы тебе поможем.

– В смысле «мы»? – возмутился Снетчер. – Это не по правилам!

– Снетчер перестань, – выдохнула Боу с укоризненной. – Просто помоги нам, – но призрак лишь застонал. Боу, закатив глаза, повернулась обратно к Му. – Извини, что так внезапно. Просто у нас уборка. А! Меня зовут Боу, рада познакомиться.

– Меня Мусташь, можно Му – аккуратно ответила та Боу, пожав руку. – Взаимно.

– Му? О! Хэт много о тебе рассказывала, – улыбалась Боу. И тут же повернулась, без намёка на любезность, к призраку, который вернулся лицом в пол. – Снетчер вставай!

– Нет, – промычал он.

– Если ты сейчас сам не встанешь, мы тебя сами в подвал отнесём, – пригрозила ему девушка, быстро шепнув Му, – ты же поможешь? – Му ей кивнула.

– Ха, ха. Очень смешно, – подразнил их призрак, начав извивать руки в воздухе. – Даже вдвоём вы меня не поднимите.

Боу хотела уже что-то сказать, но её остановила Му. Снетчера она не очень хорошо знала, но эта сцена «общения» уже дали ей понять, что он тот ещё упёртый засранец. Подойдя к нем, попутно засучивая рукава, Му непренуждённо стала сворачивать его с хвоста.

– Какого?! – Снетчер был поражён такой наглостью и попытался вырваться.

Но хватка Му оказалась очень сильной, настолько, что даже сам призрак бы испугался, будь он жив. Девушка продолжала его сворачивать, пока тот бился в попытках вырваться, и наконец, свернув, сделала из его же рук узел, чтобы тот не мог развернуться.

– Где ты говорила надо вещи развесить? – спросила Му у Боу, удерживая двумя руками ёрзающего призрака.

Боу стояла секунду, тупо глядя и осознавая то, что только что увидела.

– Нам нужно в подвал, – проморгалась она, направившись в сторону нужной двери.

– Это не честно!! – кричал и возмущался Снетчер, но его никто не слушал.


	3. Акт 3: *Не та реальность*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава получилась короткой... из-за *определённых* обстоятельств.

Хэтти вернулась в бар Грувза, и за её отсутствие народа в нём прибавилось. Девушка удивлённо глянула на часы, что всели над стойкой бара – почти два часа дня. Откуда столько народу пришло в такое время?

– С возвращением, – улыбнулся ей пингвин, когда девушка села за стойку. – Я убрал твою шляпку под прилавок, чтобы она точно не потерялась, – он аккуратно достал её из под прилавка.

– Спасибо большое, – ответила она ему такой же улыбкой, забирая у него свою шляпку. Девушка огляделась, – Чего народ пришёл так рано? Тут будет что-то интересное?

– Я скоро поставлю смотреть фильм. Это «Большой парад» кстати, – отвечал и попутно разливал напитки Грувз. – Твист и Сигналист тоже обещались прийти.

Хэтти заметила в голосе пингвина странную нотку. Будто он хотел спросить о чём-то еще, но не решался. Девушка усмехнулась, похоже, догадавшись.

– Я его навестила, – ей пришлось говорить об этом громко, так как в баре стало становиться шумно. – Очень радует, что у него там всё чисто.

– Я всегда его навещаю, – кивнул ей Грувз с виноватым видом. При этом он взял из-под прилавка небольшую трость и стукнул по верхней части бара.

По бару разнёсся звонкий металлический звон, на удивление не резкий (будто звучал камертон). Шум в баре тут же стал тише. Видимо это был такой обычай в баре, когда нужна была тишина.

– Письмо я тоже прочитала, – продолжила Хэтти, когда пингвин убрал трость обратно. – Он писал, что был рад знакомству со мной. А ещё он просил передать, что он очень ценит тебя как друга.

– Хах, спасибо ему за столь добрые слова. Но скажу по секрету, – пингвин пригнулся к девушке ближе, – мы были друзьями ещё, будучи режиссёрами. Нас это безмерно бесило, тогда. Вот же ж дураки! Ха-ха! – он звонко засмеялся.

Вскоре Грувз совсем закрутился с посетителями, а Хэтти просто наблюдала. Она невольно сравнивала Грувза с его прошлым образом. И пришла к занимательному выводу: они не отличались, Грувз был всё тем же весельчаком, каким раньше и был. Лишь иногда, в моменты покоя, старый пингвин бросал одинокий взгляд на пустующее место, которое никто не смел занять. Даже когда в бар приходило всё больше народу, этот стул всё так же был пустым.

Тут она вспомнила про время. Подняв глаза, она увидела, что уже десять минут второго. Девушка на миг задумалась, а стоит ли ей спешить? Её никто не торопит и никто не гонит. Было лишь странное чувство.

***– Спасибо тебе за всё, – она, всё-таки решившись, достала из шляпки две своих карточки и отдала их Грувзу, незаметно вложив в них купюру за содовую. – Передашь Сигналисту и Твисту мои карточки? Они позволят им прийти ко мне в гости, просто проведите по чёрной линии.**

**– Я обязательно им передам, – принял их пингвин.** *

Попрощавшись друг с другом, Хэтти вышла из бара и направилась в тихое место, откуда смогла телепортироваться дальше… в лес Подсознания.

* * *

Лес встретил девушку всё той же гнетущей атмосферой. Даже дом Снетчера в центре водоёма не изменился. Хотя чему тут было меняться? Но вид леса вызывал в ней странное чувство.

***– Весьма неожиданно видеть тебя здесь вновь.**

**Хэтти обернулась и увидела, как к ней обращается некто с моргающей маской стоящий рядом с водоёмом. Девушка сразу же узнала в нём торговца значками.**

**– Решила навестить старых друзей, – улыбнулась и подошла ближе к нему Хэтти. – Я думала, что встречу тебя чуть раньше.**

**– К сожалению, я не смог прийти в другие места, – спокойно отвечал ей торговец. – Пришлось сделать тут привал, чтобы восстановиться.**

**– Глюки мироздания досаждают? – поинтересовалась Хэтти с хитрой улыбкой.**

**– Что-то вроде того, – вздохнул торговец. – К тому же у меня давно не появлялось новых товаров, и мне просто нет смысла куда-либо идти.**

**– Это отличное время для отдыха, – усмехнулась девушка.**

**– Несомненно, – устало произнёс он. Его маска стала моргать чаще.**

**Хэтти поняла, что даже на простой разговор торговец тратит много сил и понимающе поклонилась ему в знак прощания. Тот ответил тем же поклоном.** *

Хэтти отправилась гулять по лесу, без каких либо ориентиров. На пути ей встречались миньоны Снетчера, которые сразу же её узнавали, несмотря на её конспирацию – кто кроме как неё мог свободно гулять посреди владений грозного призрака с таким бесстрашием? Правильно, никто кроме неё.

Многие ранее знакомые места, например, руины домов и подобные каменные структуры, со временем разрушались, давая место для роста новых деревьев. Даже в вечно горящем лесу появились новые растения, которые не только не боялись, но и распространяли огонь. И тут было много огненных духов, но они просто резвились тут и там, никак не мешая Хэтти продолжать исследовать лес.

Потом девушка пошла в сторону деревни и ***…***

Вдруг она остановилась. Её пронзило чувство… будто чего-то не хватает? Но при этом всё было в порядке вещей. Это можно было сравнить с тем, будто из пазла достали несколько частей и заменили другими с такими же соединениями, но с другим содержанием, которое не выбивается из общего массива. Тут до неё дошло, что она и раньше испытывала это чувство, но не придавала этому значение. Хэтти даже сделала пару шагов назад, чтобы заново пройтись вперёд… но ничего не случилось. А должно было? Она прошла дальше, пока тропа не подвела её к развилке с мостом. Хэтти хорошо помнила, что её ожидало за ним. Царство вечного холода, от обезумевшего сердца, что и создало проклятье в этом лесу. Даже отсюда девушка чувствовала слабые волны холода… или это было что-то иное?

***– Ты же не думаешь к ней пойти? – услышала Хэтти рядом голос одного из миньонов. – Она вряд ли даст тебе второй шанс.**

**Она промолчала, лишь наградив собеседника странным взглядом.**

**– Ну, мало ли, что тебе в голову могло прийти, – пожал он плечами.** *

Хэтти быстрым шагом целенаправленно пошла куда-то. Это «чувство» не давало ей покоя, но она никак не могла понять, что это могло быть… хотя у неё была одна догадка. Но для её подтверждения нужно было вернуться на корабль. Чего она сейчас не хотела.

Девушка прекратила идти только тогда, когда дошла до больших, всё ещё разбитых, песочных часов. Многие осколки всё ещё висели в воздухе, замершие во времени. Хэтти тут же смекнула, что ей это как раз на руку. Ведь для того чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, ей нужна была Частица. Это конечно не совсем та Частица, но здесь был один из Временных разломов, так что сойдёт. Она подошла как можно ближе к часам и села подле них. Земля был влажной, но на удивление тёплой. Девушка закрыла глаза и стала медитировать.

* * *

Тем временем на корабле шла большая стирка. Снетчер не смог удрать, как ни пытался, и сейчас подавал девушкам бельё. Местом сушки была выбрана комната с мусоросжигателем, так как там было теплее и суше всего, чем где бы то ни было на корабле. Боу закончила натягивать новую бечёвку для белья, и они с Му продолжили равешивать вещи.

– Зачем на её корабле вообще столько одежды? – снова заныл Снетчер. – Она же никогда не расстаётся со своим костюмом и это шляпой!

– Господи Снетчер! – не выдержала-таки Му, продолжая вешать. – Я тебя сейчас замотаю и брошу в стирку, если будешь продолжать ныть.

– Он этого и добивается, – вздохнула Боу, которой тоже надоело его нытьё, но она понимала мотивы призрака. Потом она обратилась к нему – На этом корабле не только Хэт живёт. Иногда с ней летаю я или ещё кто-нибудь из её друзей.

– У неё друзей на- – призрак быстро пересчитал корзины, – 4 ведра одежды?! Серьёзно??

– Представь себе да! – ответила ему Боу, ища рукой в кармане прищепку.

– У меня тоже кончились, – заметила ей Му на туже проблему.

– Сейчас схожу за другими, – Боу взобралась по лестнице к проходу, бросив оттуда. – Веди себя прилично Снетчер.

Призрак издал угрюмое бормотание. Его ещё никогда так не унижали работой. Он страх и ужас и хозяин леса Подсознания! А не какой-то там слуга! Однако эти две барышни не дают ему и шанса удрать и припахали очень сильно. Ух, как он им задаст, когда освободится! Мстя его, будет страшна!

Его поток злых мыслей был прерван поданной Му конфеткой.

– Я слышала, что призраки любят сладкое, – вполне искренне улыбнулась она ему.

– Врут… – отвернулся Снетчер, но конфетку принял.

«Он вроде и взрослый, а вёд себя иногда просто как пятилетний…» – думала Му, беря себе другую конфетку.

В этот момент вернулась Боу, победоносно неся связку скрепок. Но прежде чем она начала говорить, Му вручила и ей конфетку, и та, молча, согласилась продлить небольшой перерыв.

– Боу, – думая над чем-то, обратилась Му к ней. – Тебе Хэтти случаем не рассказывала, зачем она… подарила мне Частицу?

– Мм… – Боу стала вспоминать.

– Она кинула тебе Частицу? – быстро вставил Снетчери, и также быстро усмехнулся. – Хэт продолжает меня поражать.

– Она мне не говорила, – ответил Боу Му, бросив на призрака суровый взгляд. – Ты не спрашивала её, когда вы встретились?

– Я… рассказала об этом, но спросить побоялась, – опустила Му взор. – Да и когда вопрос пришёл в голову, она ушла. Она вообще не почувствовала Частицу, когда была у меня в кабинете.

– Ты хранишь её в кабинете? – удивилась Боу.

– В сейфе, – поспешила добавить Му.

– Очень интересно… – демонстративно зевнул Снетчер.

– Тогда за работу, – одновременно произнесли девушки, вручив призраку новую корзину.

* * *

Во время «медитирования», к Хэтти пришёл торговец и начал разговор. Но их дальнейшее общение останется для всех тайной. Они вернулась к дому Снетчера и теперь Хэтти сидела в кресле призрака, а торговец стоял возле выхода. Девушка размышляла.

– Зря я установила у себя «Онлайн машину»… – выдохнула она.

– Не думал, что кто-то кроме меня будет испытывать подобное, – спокойно удивлялся (да, именно так) торговец.

– То есть выходит, что я почувствовала «сдвиги», как ты их назвал – Хэтти стала щёлкать и её шляпка стала прыгать. Наверное, она это делала, чтобы охладить голову. – И с кем-то из тысяч-тысяч меня происходило что-то, что в нашем мире преобразовалось в… «волны». И ты способен их видеть, так?

– Способен, – кивнул он ей, – но поскольку Я принадлежу конкретно этой «ткани реальности» это не даёт мне нормально видеть то, что передают «волны». Мне нужно **перейти** в их источник, другую реальность, чтобы **увидеть** происходящее, – он сделал паузу, глянув на девушку.

Шляпка обратилась в слух, настолько её разрывало от любопытства.

– Я не могу рассказывать, что происходит в других реальностях, – сильно расстроил он её. – К тому же, эти «волны» уже прошли, и я не знаю, откуда они пришли. Уйдёт слишком много времени и сил, чтобы найти их источник.

Хэтти углубилась в кресло, сильно нахмурившись.

– Я надеюсь, что тебе больше не «посчастливится» их почувствовать, – и он вышел из дома, не дожидаясь её реакции.

– Спасибо! – крикнула ему вдогонку Хэтти, считая, что торговец просто устал.

Оставшись снова одна, девушка начала бродить по комнате взад и вперёд. То, что реальностей много, она знала уже давно, просто ей не приходило в голову, что реальности могут друг с другом контактировать **таким** образом. Обычно ей для этого нужно было включать «Онлайн» (которую она часто забывала выключать) или долго «медитировать» возле Частиц (которые давали ей возможность только видеть другие реальности). Она попыталась вспомнить, не чувствовала ли она подобных явлений раньше, но на ум ничего не приходило.

«Блин, жалко отключать «Онлайн»…» – вздохнула она, – «Ладно, пока повременю с этим, если снова не случится чего-то подобного»

Хэтти достала из шляпки небольшой блокнотик и быстро в него что-то записала. Она использовала его в качестве памятки, на случай если она что-то забудет.

«А ещё интересно, где пропадает Снетчер?» – села она обратно в кресло, – «На него это не очень похоже»

* * *

– Это последняя! – с радостным лицом, Боу повесила последнюю рубашку. – Теперь мы можем приступить к следующей части плана.

– Так! Я на это не подписывался! – Снетчер попытался в очередной раз удрать, но Му уже отточенным движением схватила его за хвост. Призрака это очень бесило.

– Даже тебе понравиться эта часть, – хитро улыбнулась Боу. – Мы сделаем Хэт сюрприз!

– Какой сюрприз? – спросили призрак и Му одновременно.

– Мы устроим ей вечеринку! – радостно раскинула руки Боу. – С тортиками, шариками, и чем-нибудь ещё.

– И я смогу её напугать? – с некоторой надеждой спросил Снетчер.

Боу и Му смерили его взглядами, но Боу поддалась и кивнула ему. Призрак, всё-таки, хорошо им помогал, хоть и против своей воли.

– Но ты всё ещё должен нам помогать! – предупредила она уже злорадно улыбавшегося призрака. Тот закивал, закатив глаза.

Тут корабль оповестил о новых гостях. Все трое направились в главный зал узнать, кто это мог быть. В главном зале они встретились с двумя птицами, что с интересом осматривались. Ими были Сигналист и Твист.


	4. Акт 4: Лес в небесах

Хэтти наслаждалась лёгкими порывами ветра, когда она телепортивалась в другое место своего маленького путешествия. Она стояла на деревянном мосту, который вёл к закрытым воротам, перед которыми висел небольшой колокол. На альпийские вершины девушка решила добраться так же, как и в её первое здесь появление.

Хэтти трижды ударила по колоколу и ворота перед ней отварились. Пройдя дальше по лестнице, вырезанной прямо в скале, она вышла на небольшую полянку, покрытою разнообразными цветами. Тут же росло и дерево, от которого ввысь тянулся длинный канат с множеством разноцветных флажков. Но внимание девушки привлекла табличка, что стояла под деревом. Она гласила:

_«Аккуратнее с канатом! Больше одного посетителя он не выдержит! Дождитесь, пока камень не засияет зелёным снова!»_

Камень в дереве как раз горел зелёным сейчас. Хэтти осмотрелась. На полянке не было никаких признаков вторжения цивильных вещей, того же мусора, который неизбежно бы остался, в том или ином виде. Но ничего подобного рядом не оказалось, а причудливые статуи и тканевые ленты, тут были и раньше.

Оставив вопросы на потом, девушка зацепила канат крюком, и её вмиг понесло ввысь. Воспоминания о её первом «полёте» наверх пролетали в её сознании, а чувства «полёта» были всё такими же захватывающими. И как некстати, мимо через канат проплывало облако, закрывая обзор впереди. Хотя после тихого леса это вполне освежало.

Хэтти вырвалась из облачных объятий только под самый конец подъёма. Её глаза заморгали от удивления. Она увидела перед собой лес. Самый настоящий горный лес! И хотя контуры горных пик угадывались под пышной листвой, создавалось ощущение, что кусок земли решил воспарить в воздух, настолько кроны деревьев окружили горы. И то, что это был не мираж, помогли убедиться всё те же ветви деревьев, что накрыли собой канат.

Вся в листве, Хетти приземлилась на чистый парапет перед домиком с «живой» крышей. Дом стоял тут и раньше, но из-за тени деревьев он казался совсем другим. Девушка осматривалась, невольно раскрыв рот.

«Тут стало… очень красиво» – её ноги повели её куда-то вперёд.

– Здравствуйте! – звонко обратился к ней небольшой человечек укрытый тёплой одеждой: их тут называли кочевниками. Его зелённые глаза с интересом осматривали гостью. – Вы тоже пришли сюда посмотреть на Лес в небесах?

– Лес в небесах? – переспросила Хэтти. – Я помню, что из гор росли пару деревьев, но чтобы… лес.

– О! Так Вы бывали тут ещё до рождения леса? – кочевник подошёл ближе.

– Да, я была тут очень давно. Удивлена, что тут вообще что-то изменилось, – девушка заметила, как кочевник поглядывает куда-то в нетерпении. Она предположила, что он просто хочет ей всё тут показать. – Не проведёшь для меня экскурсию?

– Конечно! Для этого я здесь и есть, – гордо поднял тот голову. Он глянул в сторону каната. – С Вами есть кто-нибудь ещё?

– Нет, я пришла одна, – Хэтти достала из шляпки круглый фиолетовый шарф (снуд), так как носимая ей сейчас одежда плохо защищал шею, а менять стиль она не хотела. – Сюда часто приходят из других мест?

– Иногда приходят целыми группами, – кочевник решил провести её в закрытое от ветра место, двигаясь в сторону лестницы. – Но это бывает не часто, раз или два. Чаще приходят по двое, например, вчера нас посещали две кошки в неподходящей одежде, а ещё ветрено было, и им пришлось долго сидеть в костровом доме, пока не распогодилось.

Они стали подниматься по небольшой лестнице, которая крепилась на стволах деревьев. Она их привела на небольшую площадь, которая разделялась на каменную сторону, где стояли домики, и на деревянную, где под лесной крышей стояли круглые столы. Хэтти заметила, что рядом со столами находились странные выемки. Чуть позже она узнала, что в этих выемках крепились стулья из круглых брусков деревьев и зонтики (хотя дожди тут идут крайне редко). Кочевник повёл её на ярус выше, где и показал костровой дом.

По сути это была круглая соломенная хижина крупных размеров. Внутри были лишь поставлены скамейки, в два ряда, вокруг большого костровища. Сейчас тут никого не было, и костёр не горел, но тут не дул ветер, хотя бы.

– Вы хотите чаю или горячего шоколада? – учтиво спросил кочевник, приглашая девушку сесть, где ей удобно.

– От чая я буду только в восторге, – согласилась Хэтти, присаживаясь. И прежде чем её компаньон ушел, спросила – Ты любишь конфеты или печенье?

– Я больше люблю печенье, – ответил он, после недолгого обдумывания.

Через пару минут у них рядом стоял чай и упаковка с печеньем, которое Хэтти достала из своей шляпки.

– А Вы не та девочка, что спасла наш край от нашествия безумных цветов? – кочевника натолкнуло на этот вопрос то, как Хэтти легко достала печенье.

– Да, это я, – девушка невольно усмехнулась, вспомнив, что она же и была тем, кто и устроил всё это «цветовое» безумие.

– Ого! – он был приятно удивлён. – О Вас столько всего рассказывали! И наши старейшины, и паломники. Правда, паломники называли Вас «звездой экранов». Я до сих пор не понимаю, что это значит.

– Ты раньше ещё не спускался с гор? – уточнила Хэтти, проверяя, остыл ли её чай.

– Нет, я пока не задавался такой целью, – честно ответил он ей.

– Хм… ну, «звездой экрана» меня могли называть из-за того, что я снималась в паре фильмов, – она положила свои руки в шляпку, чтобы они быстрее согрелись. – Я и не думала, что эти фильмы снова станут популярны.

– Так «звезда» значит «популярность», – наконец понял кочевник, и девушка ему кивнула. Тут он спохватился, – Точно! Вы просили рассказать про лес!

Хэтти как раз таки не просила, но не стала говорить ему об этом. Ей в любом случае было интересно узнать, откуда здесь взялся этот лес. Кочевник отпил немного чая и приготовился к рассказу.

– В далёкие времена- – он начал рассказ с возвышенного голоса, но его прервал смешок от Хэтти.

– Прости, – тут же извинилась она, – я не привыкла слышать такие возвышенные ноты.

– Старейшины говорили, что так правильнее рассказывать… – он старался не выдать своё расстройство.

– А. Прошу меня снова простить, – Хэтти сделала свой голос как можно спокойнее, – я больше не буду тебя перебивать.

– Нет-нет! Если будут вопросы, то не страшно. Спрашивайте их, не боясь! – кочевник приподнял ладони вверх, улыбаясь. Но потом тихонько поник. – Я… просто я ещё ни разу не рассказывал историю гор.

– Оу, – девушке стало ещё более неловко от того, что она перебила его в самом начале. – Если… тебе нужно время, то нисколько тебя не тороплю. Бери столько, сколько нужно.

Повисла неловкая тишина. На улице зашумели листья, будто пытаясь развеять нависшую неловкость, но у них это плохо получалось.

– Лес тут появился… внезапно, – неуверенно начал свой рассказ кочевник. – Насколько я помню… он проявился, когда девочка в шляп-, э, то есть Вы, покончили с безумством цветов. Эм… все тогда подумали, когда пришёл лес, что это новая напасть, но деревья росли так быстро, что… никто не успел их срубить. Но лес особо никому не мешал, и мы оставили его в покое. Так он и рос, сначала на столовых горах… где были те безумные розовые цветы, а потом он перешёл на другие участки… наверное, его семена как-то перелетали на другие места. Лес даже смог вырасти и в огненных горах, – его голос стал увереннее. – Хотя и прижился по большому счёту возле горячего источника, создав там отличную крышу. Потом он достиг связующей горы и дал огромные всходы. Вы могли видеть, деревянную площадь внизу, она как раз построена из дерева леса, – он отпил немного чая и взял себе печенье. – Я родился незадолго до того, как к нам стали приходить паломники. Они называли наши горы «Лесом в небесах». Некоторые старейшины не были рады такому наплыву неместных, но другие были не против. Для пребывающих были созданы правила… ну, не сорить, вести себя прилично, как и везде, вроде, принято. Однажды к нам даже приехали снимать какой-то фильм. Режиссёром был… странный пингвин, который сразу же заболел от ветра, но всё обошлось.

Хэтти подняла руку с вопросом:

– А Козы до сих пор живут с вами?

– Да, им лес нисколько не мешает, – закивал ей кочевник. – Они как раз, по большому счёту, и ухаживают за ним. Мы тоже помогаем, поскольку у нас маленькие руки, и мы отлично делаем мелкую работу. Хотя паломников козы… не очень любят. Им всё время кажется, что народ снизу плохо влияет на лес. Но мы помогаем достичь понимания между ними. Думаю, Вас козы не тронут, Вы же спасли их от безумных цветов.

– Эти цветы не возвращались снова? – снова подняла девушка руку.

– Они до сих пор тут растут, – раздался девичий голос, прежде чем кочевник ответил.

У входа появился другой кочевник в розовом капюшоне, а наш был в бежевом.

– Но они больше ни разу не цвели, – подошла она к сидящим. – Хотя это не мешает им расти. Их споры опасны только во время цветения.

– Привет Лулу, – поприветствовал её кочевник, застенчиво потупив взор.

– И тебе Ру, – улыбалась та. – А Вы, должно быть, и есть та девушка в шляпе, что не дала безумию цветов стать сильнее? – присела она напротив них.

– Совершенно верно, – улыбнулась ей Хэтти. Заметив, что Ру пытается не смотреть на Лулу, девушка спросила – Вы родственники?

– Ой, нет, совсем нет! – улыбалась Лулу, – Просто Ру меня любит.

– Лулу! – прыснул он румянцем и попытался закрыть лицо своим же капюшоном, что вызвало у его подруги звонкий смех.

Хэтти внутренне согрелась от проявления тёплых чувств.

– Вы рассказывали друг другу истории? – поинтересовалась, болтавшая ногами, Лулу, взяв себе печенье.

– Скорее я слушала, а Ру рассказывал историю про появление Леса, – Хэтти достала из шляпки ещё одну чашку с блюдцем и налила Лулу чая.

– О! Ру хороший рассказчик, – кивнула Лулу девушке в знак признательности за чашку чая. – Конечно, если он не смущается.

Ру попытался ей что-то ответить, но лишь хлопал ртом и покрасней ещё больше, чем только подтвердил её слова. А Хэтти пыталась не потерять лицо от это милой сцены, что разворачивалась перед ней.

* * *

Тем временем, на кухне корабля был собран совет. Сигналиста и Твиста посвятили в курс дела и теперь все пятеро обсуждали, что за сюрприз можно устроить Хэтти. Вернее четверо, так как Снетчер просто левитировал возле них, изредка делая замечания издевательского характера. Вообще они долго никак не могли придумать хороший сюрприз.

– Давайте приготовим для Хэтти хороший праздничный стол, – предложила Му. – Смысл нам мудрить со всякой мишурой и конфетти.

– Так чтобы красиво было! – отвечал ей Твист. – Простой стол с едой не годится в сюрприз. Надо хотя бы-

– Народ, мы же не успеем, – вмешался Сигналист. – Пока мы будем готовить еду, она успеет прийти и тогда сюрприза не получится.

– Либо она придёт слишком поздно и всё остынет… – поддержала его Боу.

– Я против готовой еды! – твёрдо положила Му руку на стол. – Мы вполне успеем всё приготовить сами.

– О да! – подал голос Снетчер. – Приготовим ей еду? Да из нас только я и умею готовить!

– Зачем призраку уметь готовить? – удивился Твист.

– Да врёт он всё, – махнула Му на призрака рукой. – Он просто хочет нас всех отравить.

– Ты смеешь сомневаться в моих кулинарных способностях? – грозно навис Снетчер над ней.

– Ха! Я просто уверена, что ты даже яйцо разбить не сможешь! – Му демонстративно сделала руки-клешни.

Боу попыталась остановить надвигающуюся бурю, но опоздала. Снетчер лукаво прищурился.

– И это говорит мне та, что даже не смогла поддержать свой ресторан на плаву без помощи пингвинов. А у них и вовсе пальцев нет! Ах-ха-ха! – рассмеялся он, не думая о чувствах других. – Что усачка? Съела?

– Я не ем такую гадость, – зло глянула на него Му. – Хотя даже по запаху уже ясно, что ты абсолютный профан и способен готовить лишь самую отвратную и самую едкую еду, которую не захотят есть даже черви, что съели твой труп.

Атмосфера накалялась. Ещё немного и между взглядами Му и Снтечера, которые смотрели друг на друга в упор, начнут бегать искры.

– Это вызов? – спросил призрак холодным тоном.

– Да, – ответила ему девушка жаром. – И если ты проиграешь, ты должен будешь месяц проработать на моей фабрике за всех моих рабочих. Я прослежу.

– А если ты проиграешь, я заберу твою душу и ты будешь служить мне вечность, – злорадно улыбался призрак.

– Тогда каждый из вас должен приготовить два блюда, салат и десерт, – внезапно поддержал их затею Сигналист, получив от Твиста и Боу недоумевающие взгляды.

– По рукам! – заявили Му и Снетчер, пожимая руки. И тут же подбежали к холодильнику.

Но в холодильнике они обнаружили лишь пустой пакет молока и странного вида бургер с парой щупалец.

– Нам не из чего готовить, – наблюдала за ними Боу, печально вздыхая, что не смогла остановить их спор. Му и Снечтер успели обыскать ещё пару шкафчиков, пока девушка не добавила громче. – Нам нужно сходить за продуктами.

– А что готовить-то будем? – поинтересовался Сигналист.

Спорщики застыли с открытыми ртами и поднятыми пальцами. В образовавшейся тишине карман Боу разразился «пеками». Она достала небольшое устройство, похожее на пейджер.

– Ребят, я отлучусь, – вздыхающее встала она из-за стола. – Не разрушьте тут ничего.

– А ты куда? – поинтересовался призрак.

– Спасать Хэт… – закатила девушка глаза.

– От чего?! – к общему вопросу не присоединился лишь Снетчер.

– Ничего страшного с ней не случилось, – поспешила их успокоить Боу. – Она просто наткнулась на что-то очень милое и пушистое, и теперь оторваться не может. Не спрашивайте, Хэт просто не может пройти мимо чего-то очень милого.

– Подожди! – поспешил Твист. – Нам же в магазин нужно спуститься. Как-?

– Так же как и поднялись сюда, – начала объяснять им Боу, но её пейджер снова «запекал». – Главное, если хотите пойти вместе, держите друг руга за руки. До встречи! – и она телепортировалась.

* * *

Боу оказалась возле круглой хижины, где столпились, казалось, все кочевники гор. Все пытались посмотреть, что происходит внутри хижины, и появление девушки никто не заметил.

– Простите, – Боу догадывалась, из-за чего могла подняться шумиха, но хотела в этом убедиться. – Вы не знаете где- – тут она поняла, что Хэтти могла поменять стиль одежды, – -где моя подруга?

– В хижине! – радостно ответили ей многие.

– Внутрь ещё забежало несколько овечек, – донеслось от кого-то ещё. – Та девушка, прям, закричала от радости, когда их увидела.

– Она от страха кричала! – бросил ещё кто-то.

Пока зажигался спор, Боу протиснулась внутрь хижины, благо ей уступали дорогу. Внутри так же было много кочевников, и тех самых овечек, оказавшиеся не крупнее самих кочевников. Шерсть овечек была абсолютно белой и очень пушистой. Боу собрала волю в кулак, чтобы не поддалась на их милашиство, она тут подругу должна «спасать». Хэтти она, кстати, так и не наблюдала.

– Хэт! – громко произнесла Боу, стараясь не напугать овечек. – Ты где?

Из небольшой кучки овец поднялась рука. Боу тут же подошла туда, и стала убирать животных с подруги. На секунду девушка застыла, так как оказалось, что овечки были очень лёгкими и очень мягкими. Совладав с собой, девушка продолжила их убирать. Хэтти продолжала лежать в полном блаженстве.

– Хэт, – Боу присела к ней рядом на колени, – ты помнишь что случилось?

– Я была на небесах… – блаженно ответила та ей.

– Мы боялись, что она померла, – заговорил Ру, протолкнувшись мимо овец. – Когда сюда забежали овцы, она подняла такой крик, что я чуть не упал!

– Она начала ловить овец и обнимать их, продолжая ими умиляться, – дополнила его рассказ Лулу. – А когда в её руках оказалось слишком много овец, она упала и больше не двигалась.

– Какой кошмар… – выдохнула Боу, положив себе руку на лицо. – Хэт, ну как так можно?

– Это было сильнее меня… – почти шептала ей подруга.

– А что с ней? – продолжал беспокоиться Ру.

– Она просто сходит с ума, если видит что-то очень милое, – ответила ему Боу, вставая. – И ей очень нравятся мягкие вещи. А ваши овцы, и правда, очень мягкие.

– Наши овцы всегда отличались мягкой шерстью! – гордо заявил один из кочевников-пастухов, которые тоже были в палатке.

– Боу… – тихо позвала подругу Хэтти.

– Чего? – глянула та вниз.

– Я не могу встать… – продолжала лежащая, – Мои ноги отказали…

– Хэт, давай не сегодня, – с печальной ноткой объявила ей Боу.

– Голова? – Хэтти тут же сделала нормальный голос, и глянула на подругу одним глазом.

Получив от неё кивок, Хэтти грустно выдохнула и встала с земли, отряхиваясь. Кочевники облегчённо вздохнули.

– Ру, Лулу, – обратилась Хэтти к ним. – Спасибо вам за компанию. Чай и рассказ были очень вкусными. А ещё я очень рада, что вы друг друга любите.

Девушка вручила им обоим один медальон, который можно было разделить на два. Ру тут же впал в краску, Лулу тоже, но в меньшей степени. Пока все отвлеклись на них, наши героини покинули хижину.

– Что ж, теперь я могу вернуться на корабль, – Боу невольно почесала затылок, о чём позже долго жалела (зуд это такое).

– Боу, без тебя я не справлюсь, – вдруг прижалась Хэтти к ней.

– Почему это? – удивилась Бантик.

– Дальше будут тюлени… – пустила Шляпа скупую слезу.

– Ты не исправима, – усмехнулась ей подруга.

– Плюс, нам нужно найти место, где нет густых крон, – Хэтти оглядела ветви деревьев.

Кроны тут, и правда, росли очень густо, создавая хорошую защиту от солнца, но не от ветра. Походив немного, им обеим стало ясно, что на этой части горы они не найдут свободного места под солнцем. Они занимались поиском не потому, что им тут нравилось, что бесспорно, а из-за того, что во время телепортации они могли навредить лесу, чего им не хотелось. Боу повезло попасть в момент, когда ветер немного раздвинул кроны, от чего они почти не пострадали.

– Думаю, – Хэтти поглядывала на дерево с красными лентами, когда обе подруги подошли к оному. – Нам стоит перебраться ближе к Лава-кейку, там должно быть меньше деревьев.

– Ты думаешь… – Боу с недоверием смотрела на канатную дорогу.

– Не боись! – задорно улыбалась ей Шляпка, – Это весело! Я поеду вперёд, а ты через десять секунд за мной. И обещаю, что поймаю тебя, – Боу смерила её недоверчивым взглядом. – Клянусь своей шляпой!

– Эх… ты же не изменишь своего решения, да? – печально вздохнула Боу.

Хэтти лишь улыбалась ей. Через пару секунду девушка уже неслась вперёд по канатной дороге. Пролёт через лавовую пещерку и близь лавападов согрел её куда лучше какого-либо чая. Да и полёт сам по себе классная вещь!

В конце пути она без труда приземлилась на ноги и приготовилась ловить свою подругу… который явно не хотелось встречаться с землёй на такой скорости. Но Хэтти её не подвела.

– Как тебе полёт? – Хэтти ещё была в восторге от «дороги».

– Это было… круто! – радовалась вместе с ней Боу, – Но мне хватило и одного раза, спасибо… эм… Хэт? – Она ждала, когда подруга её опустит на землю.

– Вы не заняты сегодня вечером? – с явным намёком приблизилась к её лицу Хэтти.

Боу тут же, легонько, отвернула её лицо ладонью, имитируя пощёчину. Они вместе посмеялись и Хэтти её опустила. Оглядевшись и поняв, что тут деревьев куда меньше, они нашли самый открытый участок неба и телепортировались в другое место.


	5. Акт 5: Бордо не подходит к Сапфиру

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не самый мой любимый акт. Я, честно, даже о "Лесе в небесах" не очень хорошо представлял, что такого писать. Как по мне получилось... неинтересно. Возможно я к себе строг.

Девушки оказались на пристани для круизных лайнеров, прямо перед выходом из морского вокзала. Ветер сейчас дул в сторону моря, и холод вод девушек не тронул, хотя они бы его и не почувствовали, так как были только что в горах (и как же им повезло, что на них не действует перепад давления…).

На пристани никого не было и девушки зашли внутрь вокзала. Тут не было народу, что поначалу казалось странным, однако, найдя табло с расписанием круизов, девушки поняли, что попали в период «отдыха».

– «Линейка не сахарная», «Радужная плёнка», «Не выкручивай гайки»… – читала Хэтти табло. – Господи, кто вообще такие имена кораблям даёт?

– Будто «Абсолютно не может утонуть» было не странным именем, – заметила ей Боу.

– Зато с чувством! – театрально подняла девушка палец вверх.

– В любом случае, ты точно уверена, что Капитан до сих пор тут работает?

– Я на это надеюсь, – Хэтти начала искать что-то, осматриваясь. – Найдём справочную службу и спросим. Но нам не стоит разделяться, – быстрый взгляд на табло, – тут скоро должен приплыть «Скелет рыбы не годится в зубочистки», и-

– Как-как?? – в недоумении подняла Боу взор на табло.

– Я тебе говорю, тут назвальщики работают! – кивала ей подруга, задорно улыбаясь.

Начитавшись ужасных имён кораблей, девушки пошли искать справочную. Искали долго, и Хэтти смогла рассмотреть здание морского вокзала. Она тут была всего раз и то сразу возле «Непотопляемого» (позволим себе сократить название), поэтому не могла сказать, поменялось ли тут вообще хоть что-то. Вокзал был построен с размахом: огромные потолки с высокими узорными люстрами, большие длинные лестницы (с которых так и тянуло покатиться на доске), в общем, всё очень большое. По сути, вокзал можно было сравнить со сталинской квартирой, там тоже огромная жилплощадь. И этот же размер портил внешний вид вокзала. Было очень много свободного места, как на стенах, так и на полу. А люстры казались крошечными, и толку от них было мало. Правда спасало то, что вместо некоторых стен были большие окна, через которых и проникал весь свет.

Справочная оказалась в другой части здания, до которой девушки дошли где за минут десять, по большей части плутая по вокзалу.

– Здваствуйте! – радостно качался белый тюлень в костюме клерка. Обе девушки сдерживались, чтобы дружно не сказать «Авв~!» – Чем могу вам помочь?

– При- Кхм! Здравствуйте, – справилась с собой Хэтти. – У вас ещё работает капитан…

И тут до неё дошло, что так и не узнала как зовут Капитана. Это осознание буквально заставило её замереть на пару секунд с открытым ртом.

– Только не говори… – Боу начала догадываться.

– Я не знаю, как его зовут… – сказала-таки шляпка.

– Оу… – одним своим видом, выразил их переживания тюлень. Вдруг он нашёл выход и просиял – О! Какое у ковобвя имя?

– Имя… а! «Абсолютно не может утонуть» – с ходу выдала Хэтти.

– Аб-со-вю… лю-тно, – тюлень начал шлёпать по клавиатуре. Хоть он и печатал по слогам, но название он запомнил полностью сразу. Пару минут он тыкал мышкой по экрану, что-то себе напевая. – Оу… пвостите мисс, но такого ковобвя у нас нет… Он давно потонул в квуизе…

– Мы спрашивали про его капитана, – тихо напомнила ему Хэтти.

– А~, секунду! – тюлень начал поиск заново. Ещё после пары минут ожидания, тюлень нашёл-таки что-то. – Вот! Вы спвашиваете пво капитана Мовжа?

– Ну… да, – девушка замешкалась, – капитан и правда был моржом с одним бивнем. И-

– Его так и зовут Мовж, – улыбался тюлень.

– … а~!.. – дошло до обеих, пока они смотрели на мило улыбающегося тюленя.

– _Они все называльщики в крови,_ – не удержалась Боу.

– _А то, что мы с тобой Шляпа и Бантик тебя не смущает?_ – тут же заметила ей Шляпа.

– _Это прозвища_ , – парировала Бантик.

– Ну ладно, – Хэтти вернулась лицом к тюленю. – Да, мы хотели встретиться с капитаном Моржом.

– Ой, так он бовше здесь не ваботает, – печально обнаружил он, продолжая смотреть в монитор. – Он увовився недавно. Теперь ваботает дивектовом в аквапавке!

– О! Будет интересно там побывать, – обрадовалась Хэтти. – Можете дать адрес его работы?

– Конечно мисс! – закачался тюлень от радости. Он взял в рот ручку и быстро стал шкрябать ей по листку. Как это было ни странно, у него был читабельный почерк. Он передал ей лист с адресом – Вам ещё нужна помощь?

– Нет, спасибо большое! – кивнула ему Хэтти.

– Мы всегда вады помочь! – помахал он им лапкой, тут же отвлёкшись на что-то в своём мониторе.

Девушки решили покинуть здание вокзала, так как стал появляться народ, желающий отправится в круиз. Но вокруг вокзала не оказалось ничего интересного, а заходить в местные забегаловки желания как-то не возникало. И тогда Хэтти предложила посетить Метро, последнюю точку своего маршрута по планете. Боу поначалу удивилась её решению, но подруга объяснила ей, что Капитан наверняка знает, кто потопил его корабль (по камерам слежения), а раз появилась возможность отложить встречу на потом, девушка не повременила этим воспользоваться.

* * *

Метро встретило девушек знакомым звуком бегущих по голо-рельсам котопоездов, запахом закусочных и ярким неоновым светом. И тут было очень много котов, куда больше чем когда Хэтти была тут маленькой. К счастью на девушек мало кто обратил внимание, и они спокойно пошли искать кое-что. Вернее Хэтти шла за Боу, поскольку только она знала дорогу в «то самое» место. Боу вообще тут очень хорошо ориентировалась.

– Вроде на розовой ветке мы с тобой впервые встретились? – вспоминала Хэтти, когда они садились в один из вагонов. (на удивление её старые проездные работали исправно до сих пор)

– О да! Никогда не забуду, как ты в меня врезалась, – посмеялась Боу. – А потом мы встретились снова, но тогда ты была в маске някудз.

– Ты была один из самых яростных противников, какие у меня были здесь, – девушка невольно потёрла плечо. В тот день они сильно подрались, благо их успела разнять Куки. – Как думаешь, если бы не Куки, сколько бы мы так с тобой бились?

– Поверь, очень долго, – Боу указала подруге, что им пора переходить на другую ветку. – Ха, а после Куки нас накормила её фирменным карри. Боже, как давно я не ела её карри…

– У тебя же вроде остался её рецепт, нет?

– Да, он есть… но ты же знаешь, приготовить карри как Куки может только Куки. Не хочу портить свои воспоминания об этом. Я вернусь к рецепту только тогда, когда стану таким же поваром как Куки.

– Ты уже отличный повар! – подбодрила её Хэтти, легонько ткнув кулаком в плечо. – У тебя выходят фантастические омлеты, салаты, супы, мороженное-

– Прекрати, – Боу попыталась скрыть своё смущение, но ей было приятно.

Через некоторое время девушки прибыли в небольшой квартал, находившийся в отдалении от основных районов метро. Народу тут было уже меньше, хотя тут и там всё ещё висели неоновые выставки. Но девушки пошли в другую сторону, в места не слишком яркие, где мало кто хотел бы потеряться. Боу знала дороги в этом месте практически наизусть и даже спустя столько времени без труда вышла на нужную им улицу.

Вся улица была освещена мерным светом от висящих над ней бумажных фонариков разных гармонирующих цветов. Почти везде были закусочные лавки, и тут было буквально всё, что съедобно. По местному времени приближался поздний вечер (хотя в метро всегда темно) и здесь уже было много котов и кошек. На девушек мало кто обратил внимание, и они без труда прошли к одному ресторанчику. Из него тут же выбежала рыжая кошка в костюме повара. Её шёрстку слегка тронула седина

– Божечки-кошечки! Боу! Как я рада! – Куки буквально прыгнула, чтобы обнять её. Хэтти пришлось посторониться, так Боу (тоже счастливая от встречи) крутанулась на месте, чтобы устоять на ногах. – Ох! Ты стала такой большой! А глаза всё так же сияют! А кто-? – кошка стала разглядывать Хэтти, легко щурясь. Как признала, то сразу её и обняла. – Хэтти! Прости, я тебе не признала сразу! Стара на глаза стала. Но что мы стоим? Заходите скорее!

Девушки не перебивали её, сами радуясь их встрече. Зайдя внутрь, их встретил знакомый запах прекрасного карри. Пока они садились, благо место было, Куки быстро что-то говорила своим работникам на кухне, проверила ещё что-то и вернулась.

– Ох, вы могли и предупредить! – мурлыкала старая кошка, присаживаясь к ним – Я бы такой стол для вас сделала бы!

– У нас это получилось спонтанно, – улыбалась Хэтти, положив зонтик внутрь шляпки, а её саму рядом с собой, – К тому же получился отличный сюрприз.

– А когда же вы прилетели? – не могла Куки на них насмотреться.

– Прямо сегодня и прилетели, – Боу тоже было приятно смотреть на Куки вблизи и вживую. – Просто Хэтти решила навестить своих знакомых, а я присоединилась за компанию.

– На самом деле она не хотела никуда сегодня идти, – странно улыбнулась Хэтти, и пока Боу бросила на неё неодобрительный взгляд продолжала, – После перелёта у неё проснулся зуд головы. У неё всегда такое бывает.

– Бедненькая моя, – кошка обняла Боу, которая ей улыбнулась, но всё ещё бросала неодобрительный взгляд на подругу.

Тут Куки пришлось отлучиться, на кухне требовалось её присутствие, и в этот же момент девушкам принесли карри, рамен, суши (полноценный завтрак, обед и ужин в общем). Боу очень скучала о еде Куки, не меньше чем о самой кошке, и стала есть. А вот Хэтти как-то не спешила притронуться к еде. Девушка ушла куда-то в свои мысли, что не осталось не замеченным.

– Всё в порядке? – прервала её думы Боу.

– …Я потом расскажу, – Хэтти хотела было соврать, что «всё в порядке», но решила, что оно того не стоит. – Давайте есть.

Еда была очень вкусной, что помогло Хэтти немного отвлечься, да и ей не хотелось портить Боу и Куки настроение. Конечно, они обе общались и после того как Боу улетела, но общение через телевизор ничто по сравнению с живым общением. В основном общались именно они обе, а Хэтти наблюдала за их улыбками, лишь иногда вставляя фразы.

Когда думы снова вернулись к ней, девушка откланялась со словами, что ей нужно прогуляться. Куки напутственно пожелала ей быть осторожной и хорошей прогулки, Боу тоже пожелала ей всего хорошего, а взглядом дала понять, что всегда её поддержит, если Хэтти что-то беспокоит.

Девушку и правда кое-что беспокоило. Кого-то из её друзей не стало, и сам факт того что все так или иначе стареют… заставлял её думать о времени. Навреное все с этим, так или иначе, сталкивались, так как описать это доступными словами очень трудно.

Хэтти не глядя села на какой-то поезд, и поехала в неизвестность, всё ещё погружённая в свои мысли. Пролетевшая мысль заставила её проверить наличие шляпки, и к её счастью на этот раз она была на месте. Девушка достала из них специальные очки (с закрытыми боками), через которые нельзя было понять, куда она смотрит. Иногда она любила так делать в общественных местах, чтобы не смущать посторонних своим взглядом.

Кошки и коты, сидящие вместе с Хэтти в вагоне, занимались своими делами: кто-то ехал, наблюдая за оконном и мигающей линией маршрута поезда, кто-то читал книгу или газету, кто-то с кем-то чатился через телефон или убивал время через «конфетки», а кто-то мирно спал, прислонившись к поручню. На каждой остановке появлялись новые коты-кошки, заменяя или дополняя других. Как и в жизни… мы кого-то встречаем и едем с ним иногда только одну остановку, а иногда и целых двадцать… или вовсе не расстаёмся до самой конечной. Сюда ещё можно приплести пересадки, неполадки в пути, кто на что горазд. Легко забыть, что всё это просто в порядке вещей.

Хэтти вышла из вагона и обнаружила себя на знакомой ей жёлтой станции. Где-то рядом должен был стоять ювелирный магазин Императрицы. Девушка усмехнулась, представляя удивлённое выражение лица старой кошки… если она ещё здесь. Ювелирный стоял всё так же, но через стекло за прилавком Хэтти увидела совсем другую кошку, внешне похожую на Императрицу, только без шрамов. Костюм кошки был такой же, как и у Императрицы, другого цвета, и Хэтти быстро сделала вывод, что она новая Императрица.

В ювелирном звучала знакомая музыка. Новая Императрица поприветствовала Хэтти, на что девушка ей поклонилась и стала изучать драгоценности на прилавках. Помимо неё в лавке были ещё покупатели, но они тоже пока смотрели. Хэтти невольно улыбнулась, подумав, что если бы ей в детстве дали бы такие красивые дорогие камни, она бы их просто выкинула, не зная, что с ними делать.

Вот в ювелирную зашли ещё двое. И все остальные покупатели спешно покинули магазин, кроме Хэтти.

– Бонжюр, мон шер, – подошёл низенький толстый кот в клетчатом пиджаке и таком же берете к кассе.

– Зачем явился Бордо? – не церемонилась с ним Императрица, явно не желавшая его видеть.

– Ну что так грубо? – продолжал он, явно не замечая её намёков. – Разве так общаются с ухажёром?

– Мой ответ не изменится, даже если ты принесёшь сюда все свои бриллианты, – кошка очень хотела его выгнать, но лишь сдержанно говорила сквозь зубы.

К кассе стал подходить второй кот. Он был крупным по сравнению с той же Императрицей и Бордо. Он также носил клетчатый костюм и берет. Хэтти незамедлительно встала на его пути. Громила сначала не предал этому значения и сделал попытку обойти её, но девушка не дала ему этого сделать. Кот окинул её неуверенным взглядом.

– Мисс? – кот попробовал жестами указать, что ему надо пройти.

Хэтти покачала головой, начав странно улыбаться.

– Ты что охрану наняла? – удивился Бордо, наблюдая за странной сценой.

– Она моя знакомая, – раздался старческий голос.

Хэтти дрогнула, так давно она не слышала голоса своей старой знакомой. Девушка слегка повернула голову, но лишь, чтобы лучше слышать, что происходит сзади.

– Странные у Вас связи, госпожа Императрица, – заметил Бордо снисходительно.

– Предлагаю сделку Бордо, – продолжала старая Императрица, голосом, который не потерпит отказа. – Принеси мне её голову, и я заплачу тебе миллион долларов.

Даже музыка затихла в этот момент. Все, кроме Хэтти и старой кошки, были поражены такому внезапному повороту событий. Хэтти улыбнулась шире, вспомнив её побег от всего Метро.

– Эм… голову? – пытался осознать услышанное Бордо.

– На серебряном подносе, – добавила старая Императрица невозмутимо.

Хэтти воспользовалась замешательством и быстро покинула магазин. Оба кота замешкались, но быстро сообразили, что добыча убегает. Правда Хэтти не стала убегать слишком далеко. Она специально сменила свой стиль одежды прямо у них на глазах, чтобы они запомнили её новый образ: спортивная жёлто-фиолетовая одежда с символом клана някудзы на спине, а вместо шляпки была теперь кепка. Она даже успела зонтик достать. Девушка бросила котам прощальный жест и вскинула зонтик вверх. Её крюк уцепился за стенку, и девушка взмыла вверх. Погоня обещала быть жаркой!

За Хэтти стали гнаться другие коты, такие же большие как и тот громила что был рядом с Бордо. Видно его прихвостни. Девушка легко их обходила, а некоторых использовала как подставки, чтобы запрыгивать куда-нибудь повыше. Особенно её забавляло дразнить этих тупых громил, чтобы те сгорали от ярости. Хэтти не разбирала куда бежит, да и ей было всё равно. Она чувствовала как азарт с своей крови, и этого было достаточно.

– Вот теперь ты попалась! – внезапно раздался голос Бордо из громкоговорителей. – Ты на моей территории, и теперь ты не уйдёшь!

Он бросил что-то на смешанном французском и теперь за девушкой гнался, чуть ли не каждый кот и кошка. А девушка даже не пыталась скрываться. Ей было весело. Правда в какой-то момент она поняла, что долго так бегать и дурачится ей не удастся. Рано или поздно она просто устанет, а погоня ещё будет способна её поймать. Хэтти находила пару тихих мест, где её не могли достать, но это были временные прибежища. В одном из таких у неё возникла идея.

Достав из кепки некий пульт, она быстро что-то на нём набрала и включила. Убрав его обратно, девушка снова продолжила бегать по территории врага, но теперь она что-то начала искать. Спустя время, она стала подмечать небольшие волнения в воздухе в определённых местах: это были небольшие разрывы во времени, которые позволяли проникать в другие реальности. С их помощь девушка могла очень долго дурачить прихвостней Бордо, которые не могли видеть этих разрывов. Но она не для этого включила свой пульт. Пройдя через один такой разрыв, девушка наткнулась на саму себя. Наша Хэтти несколько раз щёлкнула пальцами, чтобы получить внимание второй и они уже вместе перешли обратно в её «реалию». Девушки успели добраться до прибежища, когда Бордо гневно прокричал в громкоговорители.

– Да поймайте вы уже эту женщину, остолопы! Миллион долларов тому, кто принесёт мне её голову!

Вторая Хэтти с улыбкой глянула на нашу, говоря взглядом, что та развлекается как умеет. Наша Хэтти стала быстро излагать второй жестами небольшой план, который обещал быть весёлым для них обеих. Тут следует заметить, что Хэтти из других «реалий» не могут слышать других Хэтти, и тут приходится использовать жесты или другие устройства воспроизведения звука. Просто поверьте мне на слово, очень долго объяснять.

В общем, по плану нашей Хэтти, вторая просто должна была принять участие в погоне, вводя прихвостней Бордо, и его самого, в полное замешательство. План всем понравился, и они приступили к его исполнению.

Это был грандиозный успех! Никто из котов и кошек никак не мог понять, что происходит. Стоило им только нагнать Хэтти, как она исчезала – буквально зайдя за фонарный столб, – и появлялась в другом месте. А иногда девушка «раздаивалась» и убегала в двух направлениях. Хэтти даже вступала в краткую схватку с некоторыми громилами, всегда их побеждая и так же всегда ускользая. В результате всем преследователям это порядком надоело, настолько, что даже крики босса их больше не волновали.

Две Хэтти, поняв, что погоня закончилась, встретились в небольшом переулке. Обе были уставшими, но очень довольными. Обменявшись радостными жестами они попрощались и наша Хэтти отключила пульт, убирая ото всюду временные разрывы. Теперь ей только оставалось вернуться к ювелирному магазину Императрицы, что заняло у неё не так много времени, хотя девушка часто находила лишь тупики. Зато она успела остыть и перевести дух.

– Не верю… – ошеломлённо смотрела на вошедшую Хэтти молодая Императрица.

– Всегда знала, что Бордо никчёмен, – старая Императрица и не сомневалась, что Хэтти сумеет сбежать от преследователей. Старая кошка вышла из-за прилавка и подошла прямо к девушке. Хэтти поклонилась ей, заметив, что у кошки была трость в лапах. – Давно не виделись, предательница.

– Я тоже рада Вас видеть в полном здравии Императрица, – Хэтти убрала свои очки ради приличия.

– Смейся-смейся, – кратко улыбнулась кошка, всё-таки польщённая характером девушки.

– У меня для Вас подарок, – Хэтти сняла кепку и достала из неё песочный часы. – Они сделаны из горного хрусталя, белого золота и красного дерева.

Императрица сначала оценила подарок взглядом, потом взяла его в руки, осматривая лучше. Перевернув часы, она стала смотреть, как разноцветный песок внутри них сыпется вниз, абсолютно бесшумно.

– Драгоценная стружка? – слегка удивилась кошка.

– Только из самых лучших рубинов, изумрудов, сапфиров, грантов-

– Врёшь, – перебила её кошка, – тут и половины нет из того, что ты собиралась перечислить.

Императрица ещё какое-то время смотрела на часы, а после положили их на прилавок прямо возле кассы.

– И это единственное, зачем ты сюда пришла? – бросила на девушку похолодевший взгляд Императрица.

– Я думала пригласить вас обеих на обед в одно очень хорошее место, – лукаво улыбалась Хэтти.

Кошки переглянулись. Старая Императрица жестом попросила Хэтти выйти, что та мигом исполнила.

«Так, допустим…» – девушка воспользовалась моментом чтобы подумать, – «куда я хочу их повести? Я ведь не знаю никаких особенных мест… ну кроме Куки. О! Можно их туда сводить…»

До неё дошло, что она не помнит, как пройти обратно. Не успела она опомниться, как к ней вышли обе Императрицы.

– Мы согласны пойти с тобой пообедать, – слово держала молодая Императрица.

– О! Это прекрасно! – Хэтти пыталась не выдать свою панику, прикрываясь улыбкой. – Прошу за мной.

К счастью для Хэтти у неё была хорошая зрительная память, и спустя время они все трое оказались на нужной им станции. С одним только исключением: они зашли в нужный переулок с другой стороны. Старая Императрица не сразу заметила подвох, но когда она узнала улицу, то тут же вцепилась в плечё Хэтти, пока не выпуская когтей.

– Ты привела нас к ней, не так ли? – тихо рычала кошка.

– Вам стоит попробовать её блюда, – будто ничего не понимая, гнула своё Хэтти.

– Надо было тебя прирезать ещё-

– Божечки-кошечки! – перебил старую Императрицу радостный возглас Куки. – Я и не думала, что ты тоже придёшь. О! Привет Сапфир! – Куки была низенькой по сравнению с обеими Императрицами, поэтому молодой пришлось присесть, чтобы обнять её. – Как замечательно, что и ты здесь! Как раз познакомишься с Боу!

– Так она тоже здесь? – в голосе Императрицы не было и намёка на злость, но вот плечо Хэтти отчётливо почувствовало всю пятерню острых когтей.

– Конечно! – Куки подхватила её за руку и повела в ресторан. – Она будет очень рада тебя видеть!

Старая кошка смирилась с неизбежным, но Хэтти ещё долго чувствовала её острую хватку. Боу, к слову, была немало удивлена, увидев обеих Императриц, но ей и правда было приятно их видеть.

Время для всех пролетело не заметно. Сапфир и Боу успели сдружиться, Хэтти сохранила свою голову на плечах, хотя и сидела буквально возле Императрицы, а та сама подобрела, после нескольких шикарных карри Куки. А Куки была просто счастлива, что все собрались за одним столом.

– Меня до сих пор удивляет, – всё ещё поражалась Сапфир, – как Хэтти ушла от громил Бордо. Они, конечно, идиоты, но они довольно прыткие.

– Я очень способная, – немного хвасталась Хэтти. – Плюс я знаю пару интересных приёмов.

– Она просто залезла под самую крышу, – шепнула Боу, получив удивлённый взгляд от Сапфир, и улыбчего-колкий взгляд от Хэтти.

– Как бы хорошо тут ни было, – вставила своё слово Императрица. – Время подходит к часу пик.

– Вы можете остаться ночевать здесь, – предложила ей Куки.

– Пф, тебе ещё этих двух котят устроить надо, – указала кошка на девушек. – А насколько я помню, квартира у тебя маленькая.

– Ой, да ладно! – махнула повар рукой. Но внутренне она согласилась с подругой, что было видно.

Посетители ресторана тоже стали постепенно расходится. И вскоре ресторан практически опустел. Да и сама улица, где был ресторан, тоже начала замирать, постепенно затухая множество огней, чтобы не мешало спать.

Боу и Хэтти не были против переночевать сегодня у Куки: возвращаться на корабль им обеим не хотелось, по каким-то своим причинам. Дом кошки находился прямо над её рестораном, и выходил окнами на разноцветную улицу. Пока Куки обустраивала девушкам кровать возле окна, Боу внезапно кое-что вспомнила.

– Мне нужно вернуться на корабль, – заявила она, уже собираясь выйти на улицу.

– Захватишь наши зубные щётки тогда? – Хэтти лёгким движением вручила ей свою карточку. Видимо так бы Боу быстрее вернулась обратно.

– Попробую найти, – на автомате взяла девушка карточку.

* * *

Боу вернулась в главный зал корабля и остановилась возле кухни. Не прошло и пары секунд как в главном зале появились Му и Снетчер, которые явно были не в духе.

– НАКОНЕЦ-ТО! – выдали они оба, зло озираясь по сторонам.

Боу успела заметить, что они оба держали в руках по сумке с какими-то продуктами. Прежде чем прибывшие заметили её, появились Сигналист с Твистом, тоже с сумками.

– Что это такое было?! – возмущённо подлетел к Боу Снетчер.

– Простите меня, пожалуйста, – виновато улыбалась Боу. – Я совсем забыла, что на корабль нельзя попасть пока на нём нет хозяев.

– Мы целых два часа пытались вернуться! – возмущалась Му. – Этот призрак мне все мозги прожужжал!

– А сама-то? Понабрала полных сумок и корчишься, что устала! – переключился на усатую призрак.

– Мы уже пытались их остановить, – внешне Сигналист и Твист были спокойны, но их голоса выдали в них недовольство.

– Народ! – Боу в первую очередь прекратила очередной спор Му и Снетчера. – Простите меня ещё раз, но сегодня мы уже не будем делать для Хэтти сюрпризов.

– В смысле?? – ещё пуще прежнего насупились Му и призрак.

– Мы решили переночевать у моей приёмной матери – не подумав, сказала Боу, – а все продукты, что вы купили, можно спокойно расположить на кухне. И, пожалуйста, перестаньте ссориться.

Му и Снетчер угрюмо сопели, но смирились, а Сигналист и Твист просто кивнули. Быстро управившись с сортировкой продуктов, все пожелали друг другу приятной ночи и покинули корабль, оставив Боу в полной тишине. Она довольно скоро нашла зубные принадлежности и поспешила вернуться обратно.

* * *

К сожалению, она забыла, что Хэтти дала ей карточку для быстрого возвращения, и девушка оказалась в совершенно другом месте – там где они вдвоём появились в первый раз. Но благо Боу сообразила, что она может снова вернуться на корабль и уже там воспользоваться карточкой. Оказавшись на, уже практически тёмной и пустой улице, Боу без труда вернулась в ресторан. Но поднимаясь на второй этаж, её встретила обеспокоенная Куки.

– Хэтти плачет, – только и сказала кошка.

Боу немедленно прошла в комнату, где они с Хэтти должны были переночевать. Она обнаружила Хэтти сидящей возле окна. Она смотрела в окно мокрыми глазами, а в руке у неё была записка. Боу тихонько подошла ближе.

– Что случилось? – аккуратно спросила она.

Хэтти молчала. Боу приблизилась и спокойно её обняла. Подруга ответила ей легким прикосновением руки. Сейчас никакие слова не смогут утешить её подругу. Лишь молчаливый знак того, что она не одна, может её немного успокоить. Они провели так некоторое время, после чего Боу повела Хэтти к кровати. Когда Хэтти легла, Боу стала мерно расчёсывать её волосы пальцами. Мерные движения постепенно позволили Хэтти успокоиться и вскоре она уснула.


	6. Акт 6: Кто же лучший повар?

Хэтти проснулась поздним утром. От вечерней грусти осталось лишь чувство сухих слёз. Она продолжила лежать в кровати, обдумывая то, что с ней было вчера. Вновь подступавшую грусть девушка смахнула, решительно встав с кровати. Её шляпка и письмо от Кондуктора, которое было аккуратно сложено, лежали рядом на столе. Хэтти взяла письмо, но остановилась, полу раскрыв его. Понимая, что она снова может заплакать от грусти, она бережно убрала письмо в конверт, который достала из шляпки, и положила его обратно в шляпу. Хэтти ещё некоторое время смотрела внутрь своей шляпки о чём-то думая. Голоса за дверью вывели её из дум, и, надев шляпку, девушка тихонько вышла из комнаты.

Хэтти пробралась к кухне, где сейчас завтракали Боу и Куки. Девушка замерла за проёмом, чтобы послушать их.

– Так вы хотели устроить Хэтти сюрприз? – тихо спросила Куки.

– Это было спонтанно, – отвечала ей также тихо Боу. – Им пришлось пройтись по магазинам, поскольку у нас не было нужных продуктов. И я об этом забыла…

– Не переживай. Уверена, они всё поняли, – мурлыкнула кошка.

– Но осадок остался, – видимо грустно улыбнулась девушка.

– Доброе утро, – решила себя раскрыть Хэтти, заходя на кухню.

– Доброе! – поприветствовала её Куки. – Как тебе спаслось?

– Хорошо, – Хэтти присела рядом с Боу. – Просто грусть вчера напала.

– Это она умеет, – понимающе кивала кошка, кладя перед ней тарелку с кашей. – На завтрак овсянка с ягодами.

– Мм, люблю овсянку, – с радостью приступила к еде Хэтти. Тут она обратилась к Боу – Кстати, а что ты вчера забыла на корабле?

– Я? Да… так… – Боу сначала хотела притвориться, что это не имело значение, но быстро сдалась. – Ты же слышала наш разговор, так ведь?

– Только про сюрприз, – кивнул ей Хэтти, глотая. – И как я поняла, на корабль пришли друзья?

– Да. И первым был Снетчер… – вздохнула Боу, что вызвало у Хэтти улыбку. – Представляешь, провожу я уборку, и тут вижу какую-то фиолетовую траву. Это Ты знаешь, что это могло быть! – предвосхитила девушка восхищённый взгляд подруги, – А я начала её рвать. Он выскочил прямо из воздуха, я его зонтом и огрела!

Хэтти не удержалась от смеха.

– Узнаю старого ворчуна, – смеялась она.

– Потом мы вместе занялись уборкой, – продолжала Боу невозмутимо.

– Он помогал тебе с уборкой? – крайне удивилась Хэтти.

– Мне никто не может отказать, – Боу сделала странный взгляд, который могли понять только самые близкие её друзья. – После уборки пошла стирка. Мы где-то полчаса валялись с ним на полу, играли в игру «кто первый встанет, тот пойдёт вещи таскать». Тут появилась Му. Видела бы ты её выражение лица! – захихикала Боу, а вместе с ней и Хэтти у которой было хорошее воображение. – Снетчер опять завёл песьню «ни хочу, не буду», но Му, согласившись помочь, взяла и свернула его как ковёр.

– В смысле свернула как ковёр? – не поняла Хэтти.

– Буквально! Взяла его за хвост и стала сворачивать! – Боу сделала вид, что что-то скручивает в руках. Увидев шок на лице подруги, она продолжала. – Я сама не верила своим глазам! Снетчер же ещё и вырываться пытался, но хватка у неё была просто стальной. В общем, мы все втроём занялись стиркой и развешиванием вещей. После этого на корабль пришли… – она на секунду задумалась – Сигналист и Твист, надеюсь, я правильно запомнила.

– Правильно, – кивнула ей Хэтти.

– Фух, боялась, что не правильно запомнила. Эм… мы все впятером зашли на кухню и познакомились, – продолжала Боу. – В какой-то момент кто-то предложил устроить для тебя сюрприз. Наверное, это была я, но да ладно. Долго думали, чтобы такое для тебя сделать, пока разговор не перешёл к готовке. И тут Му со Снетчером сначала начали злить друг друга, чья готовка хуже, а потом у вовсе заключили сделку, что… тот кто проиграет, получит большие проблемы. – Боу поздно осознала что проболталась.

– То есть, – сделала Хэтти сурьёзную мину, – сюрприз в том, что вы готовите для меня стол, а если победит кто-то из них, то плохо станет одному из них, так?

– Да… – Боу слегка опустила голову. – Я не успела их остановить.

– А Сигналист с Твистом-?

– Они в споре не участвуют… как и я собственно.

– Но вы тоже будете готовить?

– Разумеется.

– Тогда ладно, – Хэтти спокойно понесла свою тарелку к раковине. Увидев удивлённый взгляд подруги, ответила. – Раз участвую все, я просто выберу кого-то другого, – Боу кивнула в знак согласия, после быстрых раздумий.

После завтрака, девушки умылись и уже собирались покинуть дом Куки, как вдруг Хэтти остановила Боу.

– Это… по поводу вчерашнего… – Хэтти замерла, когда Боу попыталась её остановить жестом, добавляя взглядом, что это не нужно. Но она продолжила. – Спасибо, что утешила меня.

– Я всегда рада тебя утешить, если тебя что-то тревожит, – улыбнулась ей Боу. И в слух добавила. – Письмо я не читала, побоялась, что сама начну плакать. Куки не выдержала бы ещё одного подобного случая.

– О да! – не смогла не заметить сама Куки, проходившая мимо. – После сказки про «Кошку, комара и птицу» вы чуть ли не всю ночь плакали. Никогда это не забуду.

– Птичку до сих пор жалко! – одновременно выдали обе, состроив грустные лица.

Куки лишь успела взглянуть на них со взглядом «только не снова», но к её счастью девушки тут же засмеялись. На этой ноте они пожелали ей хорошего дня и покинули ресторан. Найдя укромное место, они уже хотели вернуться на корабль, но тут на них грянули два больших кота в клетчатых пиджаках. Коты попытались их схватить, но у девушек не было желания ввязываться в какие либо кошачьи истории, и быстро вырубили их. Оставив громил «зализывать раны» на скамейке рядом, девушки телепортировались.

* * *

Корабль встретил девушек тишиной и свежим ароматом. И первым делом девушки зашли на кухню, чтобы оценить масштабы «катастрофы». Их друзья закупились на, можно сказать, недели вперёд: тут был и чай, и сливки, и тесто, и фрукты, и овощи… в общем очень много чего.

– Я как-то и не обратила внимания, сколько они всего купили… – Боу смотрела на всё это, хлопая глазами.

– Как раз на завтрак, обед и ужин, – Хэтти была спокойна, но также была согласна с волнением подруги. – Ладно, давай достанем ещё один стол и развернём его здесь. Место для готовки потребуется много.

– Му со Снетчером могут не захотеть готовить вместе, – предупредила её Боу.

– Разберёмся, когда они будут здесь, – засучила девушка рукава.

Подготовив кухню к предстоящей готовке грандиозного «Затрако-обедо-ужина», девушки пошли искать дополнительный стол. Найти его было не так трудно, но донести его было той ещё задачкой. Он находился в прачечной корабля, и хотя он и был в разобранном виде, он не пролезал по габаритам в лифт. Был ещё вариант взять стол из спальни, но его надо было как следует почистить от грязи, которая копилась на нём годами, наверное.

Возвращаясь в главный зал, Боу внезапно остановилась и Хэтти столкнулась с ней. Без слов, Хэтти спросила что случилось? Боу указала в сторону почтовой трубы, где они обе увидели фиолетовую траву. Хэтти злорадно улыбнулась, потирая руки, и со спокойной миной прошла в сторону травы.

– Ой, какая чудесная трава выросла на нашем корабле! – вычурно пропела девушка.

Круг из травы мгновенно замкнулся, воздух вокруг зарябил, и… ничего не произошло. Прошла минута, две, три, но всё ещё ничего не происходило.

– Какой ужас! – Хэтти не выходила из образа, – Му приготовила такой вкусный завтрак!

– В смысле?? – мгновенно явился миру Снетчер.

– Ха-ха! Дурак, – улыбалась Хэтти, успешно завершив свою проказу опустив на лицо призрака свою ладонь.

– Сейчас покажу, как это делается. Кхм!– призрак никак не выразил своего негодования, снял с лица её ладонь, и вздохнул полной грудью. – АХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-А-А!! ДУУУУУРРРААААААА!!

Крикнул он очень громко, но Хэтти это нисколько не расстроило, наоборот, она бросилась обниматься с призраком. Тот, для вида, попричитал, что он страшный и ужасный, но обнял в ответ.

– Снат, – сказала Хэтти лукаво. – Ты можешь нам помочь?

– Я не буду снимать бельё, – отрезал ей призрак, резко став недовольным.

– Да не, это мы сами, – махнула рукой девушка. – Нам стол нужно перетащить, чтобы вы на кухне могли нормально готовить.

– Ага… Стоп! А откуда ты вообще узнала про готовку? – спохватился Снетчер. – Кто тебе сказал?

– Я как на кухню пришла, так всё и поняла, – Хэтти никогда бы не выдала Боу.

– Понятн… так, где ваш стол? Я готов показать этой усатой, как готовят мастера!

Радуясь тому, что призрак был весьма азартен, девушки отвели его в прачечную к разобранному столу. Поколдовав над ним, призрак бес труда перенёс его на кухню. После этого на корабль пришли Сигналист и Твист. Они специально сделали для себя выходной, чтобы принять участие в готовке. Им только оставалось ждать Му.

Все перешли на кухню, так как там было удобнее пить утренний чай. Хэтти стала знакомиться с продюсерами поближе. Сигналист и Твист, в отличие от своих старших, не были приверженцами только одного направления в кинематографе – хотя они любили комедии и мюзиклы, как было не трудно догадаться. За их плечами уже было снято немало фильмов разной степени успешности. Были и совместные фильмы, например комедия «Танцы на Либерти» и мюзикл «Давайте смеяться» (оба, правда, не сыскали особого успеха в прокате, хотя все их очень хвалили). Так же они немного рассказали и о последнем фильме Кондуктора – Твист даже принёс одну копию, которую и подарил Хэтти, – который победил на «Церемонии Награждения» с лихвой обойдя многие другие картины. Хотя сам фильм был документальным, под конец суть ушла в драму, и зрители буквально рыдали после титров. Кондуктор, к сожалению, не успел доделать последнюю сцену и Сигналист с Твистом боялись, что могут испортить картинуфильм, но к счастью всё обошлось.

После их рассказа, в кухню явилась Му. Вид у неё был заспанный.

– Простите, проспала, – сказала она на автомате.

– Да мы и никуда и не спешили, – Хэтти скрыла дрожь в своём голосе. – Тебе налить кофе, чай?

– Не откажусь от чая, – Му плюхнулась на предложенный ей стул.

Снетчер попытался что-то сказать, но ему не позволили Хэтти с Боу, закинув ему в рот два хлебца. Дав Му немного прийти в себя, все стали обсуждать, а что им собственно готовить?

– Предлагаю каждому приготовить по блюду на поздний завтрак, обед и ужин, – высказал идею Твист.

– Я столько не съем за раз, – тут же отвергла идею Хэтти.

– Нет, нам нужно приготовить что-то одно, но каждый по своему, – подняла руку Му.

– И что это «одно» такое? – поинтересовался Сигналист.

– Флербургер! – громко заявил Снетчер.

– Ты ещё «Рыбака на ходулях» предложи… – крайне скептично глянул на него Твист.

– Где я тебе аквамарин 80-карат достану? – вполне серьёзно спросил его призрак.

– Давайте что-нибудь более приземлённое, – поспешила успокоить друзей Хэтти. – Например, пюре с мясом или мармеладом.

– Пюре с мармеладом? – хором удивились Снетчер и Сигналист.

– А мясо в медовом соусе вас не смущает? – глянула на них Му прикрытыми глазами.

– Друзья! – вклинилась в разговор Боу, заставив всех обратить на неё внимание. – Мы так можем спорить до самого вечера. Но я согласна с Му по поводу одного блюда, и я знаю, какое можно предложить.

– Слушаем-с внимательно, – «лёг» в воздухе Снетчер.

– Мы сделаем карри, – продолжила Боу. – У нас как раз для этого есть всё необходимое.

– А если я не умею готовить карри? – вставил слова Твист.

– Вдвоём сделаем! – тут же ответил ему Сигналист.

– А призрак справится с двумя-то пальцами? – будто невзначай спросила Му, хотя она тоже не знала, как готовить карри.

– А усатую можно будет порезать на жаркое? – Снетчер мгновенно отрастил себе пару пальцев и достал откуда-то нож.

– Объявляю правила! – перебила их Хэтти. – Раз сюрприз для меня, то и правила устанавливаю я. Так, первое: не калечить друг друга, второе: не мешать друг другу, третье: не портить готовку других, четвёртое: не зажимать у себя продукты и инструменты для готовки, пятое-

– Больше правил богу правил! – перебил её призрак, но тут же получил в рот хлебцем.

– Пятое, – продолжила девушка, ловко забрав у него нож. – Аккуратно пользоваться плитой, она уже не молодая. И… вроде всё.

– Отлично! – Снетчер тут же подлетел к холодильнику. – Кому что надо?

На кухне поднялся шум, который быстро стих, когда все принялись за дело. Хэтти же покинула зону действий и присела на рулевое кресло в главном зале. Изредка с кухни доносились возгласы, но в основном всё было мирно. Постепенно девушка уходила в свои мысли, которые становились вязкими и запутанными. Резкое движение справа встрепенуло её. Нарушителем покоя оказался телескоп… коричневого окраса. Хэтти удивилась, ведь её корабль не создавал телескопов такого окраса, да и сейчас он не был настроен на поиск интересных мест. Любопытства ради, девушка встала и посмотрела в телескоп.

Телескоп указывал на небольшой островок посреди океана: круглый, трёх ярусный, похожий на торт, через который проходят три скалы, деля его на три равные части. Каких либо пометок через телескоп девушка не видела, ведь телескоп не был частью корабля. Всё это выглядело как приглашение в неизвестность. Обдумывая, стоит ли ей сходить посмотреть, Хэтти глянула в сторону кухни. Из кухни доносилась бурная деятельность, и вряд ли кто её хватиться… если это приключение не затянется на долго.

* * *

Хэтти появилась на абсолютно пустом острове. Тут буквально не было ничего, кроме разве что дороги, что соединяла все ярусы острова большой пологой лестницей. Девушка уже было подумала, что зря она сюда пришла как вдруг к ней обратились.

– Тебе пока рано сюда, – прозвучал мелодичный голосок, исходивший из маленького голубого шарика толи света, толи большой пушинки.

– Эм… меня, вроде как, пригласили… – Хэтти с интересом оглядела странную собеседницу.

– У тебя появился телескоп? – спросила пушинка.

– Да. Прямо на моих глазах, – закивала ей девушка.

– Тогда ясно… – пушинка отлетела в сторонку, начав делать кругаля вокруг пустого места. – Иногда Автор спешит со всем этим.

– Автор? – Хэтти продолжала за ней наблюдать.

– Да, – продолжала кружиться пушинка. – Иногда он слишком заранее приглашает действующих лиц, когда ещё ничего не готово. Он даже не приступал переделывать остров.

– Ого… – Хэтти порядком удивилась. Мало кто был способен изменять пространство вокруг себя, ведь это требует больших усилий. – А можно поговорить с этим… Автором?

– Если ты его найдёшь, то да, – пушинка замерла. – Обычно он прячется от глаз, но думаю, если ты залезешь вон туда, – пушинка переместилась в сторону, чтобы девушка смотрела туда куда надо, – то ты сможешь пролезть через камни прямо к нему. Только не говори ему, как ты об этом узнала, хорошо?

– Я ему не скажу… – Хэтти продолжала глядеть в нужную сторону, но никак не могла понять, куда ей идти.

В той стороне лежали лишь пара больших камней, прямо у основания скалы. Подойдя ближе, девушка заметила, что камни будто… шевелятся. Дотронувшись до них, она с удивлением обнаружила, что на ощупь они как бумага. Аккуратно подняв один из «камней», девушка обнаружила… открытое пространство. Там посреди нигде стояла дверь, открытая настежь и поотпёртая небольшим стулом. Хэтти прошла вперёд, движимая любопытством.

Она заглянула за дверь, за которой была небольшая комната с книжными шкафами у противоположной стены, между которыми стоял письменный стол. В комнате также обнаружилась кровать, абсолютно не заправленная к слову. Хэтти так же обратила внимание, что был заполнен только один книжный шкаф (слева), в то время как во втором (справа), была лишь небольшая тетрадка на 24 листа. Не видя ничего интересно на письменном столе, Хэтти покинула комнату, и осмотрелась. Она видела весь остров на сквозь. Как будто она оказалась… за текстурами. Благо пляж не обрывался пустотой, а мерно уходил в небольшое озеро. Возле этого озера был поставлен гамак с зонтом, и в нём кто-то сидел.

Подойдя ближе, Хэтти увидела, как незнакомец выкидывает в воздух лист бумаги, и тот быстро пролетел мимо неё. Лист залетел в открытую дверь, как успела заметить Хэтти.

– Простите? – после недолго молчания, девушка всё-таки решилась обратиться к незнакомцу. – Это Вы Автор?

– А? – мужчина в гамаке дёрнулся и обернулся. Его лицо покрывала лёгкая щетина, а каштановые волосы на его голове напоминали воронье гнездо. – Да… это я… Ой!

Он встрепенулся, и быстро провёл по лицу рукой, убирая щетину (делая себя зачем-то моложе), и надел на себя странную маску мухи, которая закрыла его верхнюю часть лица и поправила волосы.

– Прости, я не знал, что ты окажешься прямо здесь, – его голос тоже стал звучать моложе. К слову, он так и не встал с гамака. – У меня ещё не всё готово. Ближе к вечеру, или ко дню я пришлю приглашение. Извини за неудобство.

– Мы разве знакомы? – насторожилась Хэтти.

– Эм… – Автор озадачился. – Ну… разве ты не помнишь свои приключения на этом острове? Про… как ты решала загадки, помогла всем вернутся домой, а потом…

– Нет, такого со мной не происходило, – сказала Хэтти, так как Автор замолк. – Я бы запомнила.

– А шкатулка в виде Частицы Времени? – продолжил «напоминать» он ей. – Она разве… не у тебя?

– Нет, такой шкатулки у меня точно нет, – подошла Хэтти к нему ближе, главным образом, чтобы рассмотреть.

– А… – Автор потупил взор, пытаясь что-то сообразить.

Сам собой Автор был ростом чуть больше Хэтти, а одет он был в странные чёрные брюки с золотыми кнопками и белую рубашку. Он держал в руках блокнот и карандаш с ластиком. Рядом, на вешалке зонтика, висела странный коричневый плащ, а так же стоял столик с раскрытой книгой, в которой появлялись слова.

– Там спойлеры, – поспешил Автор прикрыть книгу. – Эм… могу лишь сказать, что тут будет кинотеатр с фильмом про тебя… ну… про твои похождения на этой планете. Я пришлю приглашение.

– Ага… – Хэтти не была уверена, что ей делать. – Тогда я… пойду.

– Да. Извини ещё раз за неудобства, – Автор неуверенно помахал ей рукой на прощание и вернулся к своему блокноту.

Хэтти успела отойти к проходу, обдумывая этот странный диалог, как вдруг услышала странный колокольчиковый звон.

– Теперь она считает Вас сталкером, – стал ухмыляться мелодичный голосок, но более грубый, чем тот, который Хэтти слышала раньше.

– Чудесное замечание… – тихо отозвался Автор.

Хэтти обернулась и увидела, что возле гамака теперь летает небольшая красная пушинка света. И хотя у неё не было глаз как таковых, девушка чувствовала её взгляд на себе.

– Автор, – странно произнесла пушинка, недобро ухмыляясь. – А что Вам помешало написать историю?

– Которую? – вздохнул Автор, усталым тоном.

– Ту самую, – пушинка стала раскачиваться в воздухе. – Историю про шляпку, где был совершенно * **иной сюжет** *.

От последних слов у Хэтти прошёл холодок по спине.

– Я изменил историю, поскольку использовал чужие идеи… – спокойно отвечал Автор пушинке.

– Ох! Как это благородно! Когда это Вы стали добропорядочным? – пушинка явно злорадствовала. – Ха! Смысл был спрашивать у них разрешение? Они бы никогда не узнали, что вы сочиняете историю про * **Хэтти и Ванессу** *. Даже если бы Вы всё это перевели на их родной язык.

– Меня и без этого съедала совесть, – его голос был всё таким же спокойным. – А так я уберёг себя и их от нежелательных эмоций. Плюс у них были свои планы-

Хэтти вывел из транса толчок в сторону прохода. Это была голубая пушинка. Разговор между Автором и «красной» ещё продолжался, но девушка уже не услышала его.

– Это что сейчас такое было? – спросила она, когда они с пушинкой оказались на пляже.

– Небольшая перепалка между Автором и Красной, – споконо отвечала ей пушинка. – Она выступает в роли докучливых мыслей, терзая его эго и совесть. Но обычно именно она и даёт ему хорошие советы. Мне жаль, что она решила посвятить тебя в их «кухню».

– А что за история с Ванессой? Они же говорили о Королеве? – не унималась девушка.

– Да, они говорили о ней, – продолжала пушинка. – Но… сама история о Королеве не принадлежит ему. Он спросил разрешения у её владельца, но получил вежливый отказ. И он слегка подправил историю-

– Что значит «подправил историю»?? – перебила её Хэтти, не на шутку напрягшись.

– Всё в порядке! Автор никогда не вмешивается в ход истории… в твою он точно не вмешивался, это я гарантирую! – поспешила успокоить её пушинка. – Он этого не любит, и просто воспользовался тем, что… твой мир соткан из множества реальностей, в которых может произойти любой сюжет. Он нашёл другую историю… «реальность», которая была похожа на первоначальную его задумку и теперь… просто её записывает. Видела у него на столике лежала книга, в которой появлялись слова? – Хэтти кивнула, – Туда и записывается история. Единственное что он решил добавить, так это сюжетик про фильм про твои детские приключения и ничего больше.

– Так, допустим… – Хэтти попыталась осмыслить всё выше сказанное. – Ладно… то есть, он никак не влиял на то, что со мной происходила весь вчерашний день?

– Нисколько не влиял, – закачалась пушинка в знак согласия.

– Тогда что это за дурацкое чувство? – девушка невольно потёрла плечи. – Когда та… Красная заговорила про другую Хэтти и Ванессу?

– Оу, это. * **Мы с Красной можем его имитировать** * – Хэтти невольно вздрогнула, когда пушинка говорила. – Оно никак не относится к реальному ощущению, которое ты испытывала раньше. Только иллюзия. Она просто хотела тебя запутать… вообще она часто идёт наперекор Автору, такой у неё характер.

Хэтти постепенно успокоилась. Сталкиваться с чем-то подобным её ни разу не приходилось, да ещё так резко.

– Автор уже делал что-то подобное раньше? – спросила она пушинку после паузы. – Я про записывание истории… в моём мире.

–Да, – закачалась пушинка. – Он записал одну такую историю одной из множества тебя. Он просто думал, что наткнётся на туже самую реальность при новой записи. Что очень глупо как по мне.

– «Одна из множества», это та Хэтти, которой он подарил шкатулку? – уточнила девушка. Получив от пушинки утвердительные кивки, она смогла наконец вздохнуть спокойно. Но тут у неё появился ещё один вопрос, скорее из чистого любопытства. – А у той Хэтти с Ванессой всё хорошо закончилось?

– Разумеется! – вполне искреннее ответила пушинка, покачавшись в воздухе. – Ванесса поначалу боялась, что та Хэтти не подружится с ней, если узнает кто она, но потом они посмеялись над прошлым и хорошо провели время со всеми твоими друзьями… вернее друзьями той Хэтти.

– Хоть где-то у Ванессы сложилась другая судьба, – девушка было приятно думать, что «холодная-злючка Ванесса», хоть где-то стала доброй.

В этот момент остров стал медленно преображаться. Чуть ли не всё вокруг стало превращаться в чистые листы бумаги, и эти же листы формировали новые вещи.

– Автор начал переделывать остров, – предупредила пушинка. – Вообще этот остров полностью состоит из бумаги Автора, так он колдует. Скоро тут будет совершено другое место. Тебе лучше вернутся на корабль. Твои друзья уже наверняка тебя ждут.

Хэтти последовала совету пушинки, поклонившись ей на прощание.

* * *

Вернувшись на корабль, Хэтти заметила, что было подозрительно тихо. Поднявшись на кухню, она застала всех сидящим за обеденным столом. Все так или иначе испачкали свои фартуки в рисе и соусе карри.

– Ждём, когда приготовится рис, – глянула Боу на вошедшую.

– Так быстро? – удивилась Хэтти, – Я час проспала что ли?

– Вернее, ты куда-то ушла, – поправил её Снетчер, левитируя над плитой, поглядывая на варящийся рис.

– Ну… я так, – девушка почесала затылок, – подумала, чего я мешать буду.

– Присаживайся с нами, – Твист подвинул ей стул, попытавшись сменить тему таким образом. – Ждать осталось не так долго.

– Она не может тут сидеть! – внезапно заявили Му и Снетчер. Му продолжила, – Нельзя чтобы она видела, где чья готовка.

– Я могу глаза закрыть, – пожала плечами Хэтти, изменяя свою шляпку на кепку, готовясь надеть её задом наперёд.

– Тебе и слышать нельзя, – вставил призрак, выключая одну из конфорок. – Так что давай, кышь-кышь-кышь!

Хэтти, пожав плечами, вышла из кухни. Она отошла от дверей, чтобы уж точно ничего не увидеть и не услышать. Где-то через пару минут её позвали обратно. На столе девушку ждали четыре тарелки с номерками, которые видела лишь она. При быстром осмотре Хэтти догадалась, какое из блюд готовили Сигналист и Твист: пара страз упали на соусную часть карри одной из тарелок. А вот с другими можно было определиться только по вкусу.

Хэтти приняла самый серьёзный вид из возможных, и стала разглядывать каждую карри, накаляя интригу. Иногда она поднимала глаза, чтобы посмотреть на лица друзей. Снетчер и Му стояли рядом и тряслись от нетерпения. Сигналист и Твист были весьма спокойны, хотя пингвин невольно потаптывал носками лап. А вот Боу было тревожно, чего Хэтти не ожидала от неё.

Дегустатор взялся за первое блюдо. Рис хорошо проварен, соус в меру острый. Только стразы слегка скрипели на зубах. И только сейчас Хэтти поняла, что была без понятия как дегустировать карри. Если ещё честнее, ей следовало ещё в самом начале объявить критерии оценки. На ходу она решила, для себя, что будет оценивать по проваренности риса, остроте соуса.

Перейдя ко второму блюду, Хэтти заметила, как Снетчер приподнялся. Это, конечно, не означало, что блюдо его, но было подозрительно. Рис слегка хрустел на зубах, соус получился острым. Вряд ли такое мог приготовить Снетчер. Хотя он мог вполне и подрастерять свои навыки… если они у него были.

Когда дегустатор перешёл к третьему блюду, теперь заёрзала Му. Могли они с призраком договориться и запутать Хэтти? Не, маловероятно, особенно из-за их спора. Рис оказался переварен, но не слишком, соус пресноват. Хоть Хэтти и не знала, что Му сама по себе хорошо готовит, она предположила, что это именно её блюдо.

Настала очередь последнего блюда. И тут уже все напряглись. Хэтти явно недооценивала, какое напряжение может поднять простая дегустация. Как только девушка попробовала блюдо, она с силой заставила себя не потерять лицо от восторга. Этот рис, этот соус… они были идеальны! А этот вкус… будто сама Куки готовила, поскольку только она могла сделать простое карри настолько великолепным! Но кто приготовил это блюдо?

– Я думаю, – заявила Хэтти, отложив ложку, и начав ходить взад вперёд.

Ещё немного и можно было бы заметить, как дрожит сам воздух, настолько он зарядился волнением всех участников. И хождение Хэтти только всё усугубляло. А она побаивалась выбрать. Победитель однозначен, но кто он? Это точно не Сигналист с Твистом, так как на блюде не было страз, но, кстати, не факт, что это их отличительный знак. Снетчер тоже вряд ли мог такое приготовить, как и Му тоже в принципе. Боу была отличным поваром, но тоже не без огрехов. Хэтти замерла посередине стола и снова оглядела все блюда. И заметила странность. На всех, кроме победного блюда, не было зелёных листьев. Это были листья самой карри. И все её сомнения вмиг исчезли.

– Победителем объявляется… – гордо подняла она палец вверх, снова делая паузу. Все затаили дыхание. Хэтти развернула последнее блюдо, чтобы все увидели его номер, – номер «3»!

Боу аж подпрыгнула от счастья и томительного ожидания. Му и Снетчер поникли, под тяжестью проигрыша. Сигналист и Твист дали громкие аплодисменты победительнице, радуясь её победе.

– А теперь! – продолжила Хэтти, – Объявляю обеденный стол открытым. Налетайте!

У всех проснулся страшный аппетит, так долго они томились в ожидании. Всем очень понравилось блюдо Боу, хотя и другие тоже были хорошими.

– _Спасибо за подсказку_ , – шепнула Хэтти Боу, когда они были в сторонке.

– _Я боялась, что ты её не заметишь… или что её заметят другие_ , – шептала ей обратно подруга.

– _Хотя твоё блюдо было просто идеальным!_ – Хэтти как раз ела часть блюда Боу, и теперь могла полностью показать свой восторг от его вкуса.

– _Ты мне льстишь…_ – засмущалась Боу.

Внезапно корабль оповестил о незваном госте. Все удивились, кто это мог быть, хотя Хэтти догадывалась. В главном зале все увидели прыгающий коричневый телескоп, к которому была прикреплена записка. Хэтти без опаски стала читать её.

– Дорогая Хэтти! – читала она с выражением. – Приглашаю тебя на просмотр моего фильма про твои детские похождения. Показ пройдёт в кинотеатре, на который смотрит телескоп. Обязательно возьми с собой своих друзей. В любом случае, спасибо. Подписано… Неким Геком? – она удивилась, так как Автора называли… Автором и никак иначе.

– Мы не знаем такого режиссёра, – хором заявили Сигналист с Твистом, после прочтения.

– Я догадываюсь, кто это может быть… – Хэтти взглянула в телескоп.

Телескоп указывал на всё тот же… нет, уже на другой остров. На острове было всего одно большое здание с какой-то вывеской, а позади был подлесок… или парк, от сюда было трудно разобрать. Как и сказал Голубая пушинка, Автор полностью изменил остров.

– Думаешь, стоит сходить? – с недоверием смотрела на телескоп Боу.

– А чего нет? – пожала плечами Хэтти, давая подруге посмотреть. – Если даже что-то и произойдёт, то мы мигом окажемся на корабле. Вы, главное, далеко карточки не убирайте – последнее она сказала остальным, и только потом уточнила, – Вы же хотите с нами?

– Почему бы и нет, – после недолгих размышлений сказал Твист. – Мы сегодня не заняты фильмами, так ведь? – Сигналист утвердительно кивнул ему.

– Думаю я тоже могу сходить, – задумалась Му. – Уверена в моё отсутствие ничего не случится.

– Где-то определённо что-то взорвалось, – странно произнёс Снетчер, злорадно усмехаясь. – А на фильм я не пойду. Хрень всё это.

– И ты упустишь возможность поиздеваться надо мной? – иронично улыбнулась ему Хэтти. – Фильм, вообще-то, про моё детство.

– Тогда чего мы стоим?? – тут же оживился призрак, растянув улыбку выше глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обязательно загляните на страницу этого замечательного человека! https://queens-nightmare.tumblr.com/  
> У него хорошая история про знакомую всем троицу призраков в... не-каноничной обёртке. И да, именно из-за его решения (я хотел использовать его персонажей в фанфике) и появились *волны* и сама концепция "реальностей" (Это даже пошло фанфику на пользу... он стал менее грамоздким ._. )  
> В общем, обязательно загляните на его страницу. Уверен, Вам понравятся его работы) https://queens-nightmare.tumblr.com/


	7. Акт 7: Фильм-Фильм-Фильм!

Вся группа очутилась на небольшой парковке перед кинотеатром… хотя в ней не было особого смысла, так как сюда нельзя было попасть на машине, и по этому она служила как место отдыха со скамейками и столиками. Сам кинотеатр был оформлен под тему Бродвея, только вместо большого козыря с названиями фильмов, тут была большая полукруглая арка, на которой было написано «Кинотеатр»

– Кто бы это место ни строил, – сухо заметил Снетчер, оглядывая местность, – у него совсем нет вкуса.

Все остальные остались при своём мнении молча. Группа разбрелась, осматривая окрестонсть, хотя тут особо нечем было любоваться. Хэтти и Боу прошли за кинотеатр, в первую очередь из-за того, что Хэтти было интересно, чем же являлись зелёные насаждения, которые она видела через телескоп. Как оказалось за зданием был небольшой подлесок из елей и дубов. Тут был обустроен эко-парк: между деревьев были протоптаны тропинки, где-то стояли скамейки с фонарями с солнечной подзарядкой. Однако через время обе девушки заметили странность.

– Мне только одной кажется, что тут… чисто? – Боу не была уверена, что использовала правильное слово, чтобы описать «странность».

– Не тебе одной, – согласилась с ней Хэтти. – Это место… и правда странное.

– Автор не смог иначе, – незаметно подлетела к ним знакомая голубая пушинка.

– О! Я не ожидала тебя увидеть снова, – приятно удивилась Хэтти.

– Ты это кому? – насторожилась Боу, так и не найдя источник нового голоса.

– Ей, – Хэтти указала прямо на… синюю синицу, которая тут же присела на её вытянутую руку.

– Автор может менять мой внешний вид, – поспешила объясниться синица. – Не стоит беспокоиться.

– Ага… – Боу внимательно смотрела на птичку. – Я так поняла, ты сюда уходила, пока мы готовили? – обратилась она к Хэтти.

– Это… странная история, – задумалась девушка, стараясь не двигать лишний раз рукой. – Автор пригласил меня слишком заранее на этот остров. Он вообще раньше выглядел иначе… остров то есть. Кстати, что значило «Автор не смог иначе»?

– Прислушайтесь, – странно ответила ей птичка.

Девушки примолкли. Они сразу заметили, что лесок был подозрительно тихим, и даже ветерок не исправлял ситуацию. Если так подумать, то ведь им не встретилось ни одного живого существа, пока они ходили тут.

– Автор не может «оживить» эти места, – продолжила синица, когда на лицах девушек появилось осознание. – Что-то в этом мире не даёт ему это делать. Он может только имитировать… что даётся ему плохо, хотя он очень старается.

– А кто такой «Автор»? – уточнила Боу.

– Кто-то из высших, как Тим, – ответила за птицу Хэтти. – Я же правильно поняла?

– Да, его можно так назвать, – синица кивнула и вдруг притихла. Через секунду она вспорхнула, но успела бросить удаляясь. – Автор позвал. Не скучайте тут!

Хэтти и Боу остались в тишине.

– Я потом расскажу, что тут происходило, – предвидела Хэтти назревающие у Боу вопросы. – Давай найдём остальных, и пойдём смотреть фильм.

Девушки покинули тихий лесок и стали искать друзей. Почти всех они нашли гуляющими по берегу острова, а Снетчера они нашли изучающим постеры перед кинотеатром, которые буквально появлялись из ничего. Постеры были от фильмов с участием Хэтти.

Понаблюдав, как появляются постеры, Хэтти и Боу решили зайти, в сам кинотеатр. За ними увязался и Снетчер. Внутреннее оформление кинотеатра выглядело куда интереснее чем внешнее: в основном сочетание тёмных тонов красного с чёрным, а на полу был расстелен красный ковёр, только с освещение немного подкачало, но оно сейчас настраивалось. Тут так же был обустроен небольшой зал, где можно было присесть и съесть половину попкорна, пока ждёшь начала фильма.

Как оказалось, кинотеатр не был «необитаем», как сам остров. Тут были… странные существа, которых ни один из наших героев не видел. Их было двое и они сейчас что-то обсуждали с Автором в дальнем конце помещения. То были странного вида рептилойды, внешне похожих на змей, и они оба были одеты в костюмы персонала кинотеатра: кассир и билетёр. Один из них заметил вошедших, и дружелюбно помахал им лапой.

– Мы рано пришли, похоже… – заключила Хэтти.

– Не наша проблема, – сухо произнёс Снетчер, куда-то удаляясь.

В этот момент к ним подошёл сам Автор, когда закончил говорить с тему рептилоидами. В его руках был открыта небольшая книга.

– Приветствую снова, – он сделал лёгкий поклон. Он был немного взволнован. – Тут осталось совсем немного доработать кое-что, так что ничего страшного… вот. – Он замер на секунду, став похожим на статую. Особенно этот эффект поддерживала его маска.

– Не переживай, – улыбнулась ему Хэтти, и всё-таки спросила, – Тебе обязательно носить эту маску?

– Без неё мне неуютно… – поджал тот плечи. Он взглянул в книгу, что-то в ней прочитав. – Надо переделать парковку, сейчас она вряд ли примет столько гостей… – и направился к выходу.

– Ты кого-то ещё пригласил? – удивилась шляпка, бросив ему вдогонку.

– Кинотеатр без зрителей не кинотеатр, – ответил ей Автор, не оборачиваясь, подняв палец вверх.

– _Какой-то он странный, ты так не думаешь?_.. – заметила Боу, смотря тому в след.

– _Согласна_ , – согласилась с ней Хэтти. – _Но давай не будем его злить. Вдруг чего учудит. Особенно его помощники._

Пока выдалась очередная свободная минутка, Боу стала осматриваться, а Хэтти направилась прямо к работникам кинотеатра. Оба рептилоида обсуждали что-то, на непонятном для девушки языке, что уже было удивительно. У каждого в руке было по паре листов, видимо, сценарий. Как поняла Хэтти, пока к ним подходила, это были он – Билетёр – и она – Кассир. Да и выглядели они по-разному: Билетёр был бронзового окраса с жёлтыми глазами, а Кассир голубо-серебряного оттенка с яркими серыми глазами.

– Мисс, – внезапно для Хэтти, поприветствовали они её оба, кивнув головами.

– Привет… – Она старалась особо их не рассматривать в упор, но ей было очень интересно кто и что они такое. – Классная сегодня погода, да?

Раздался шипящий смех.

– Погода действительно хорошая, – улыбался Билетёр. – Хоть Гек над ней и не властен, дождя сегодня не предвидится.

– Гек? – уточнила Хэтти, снова услышав это имя.

– Другое имя Автора, – пояснила Кассир. – Но он попросил называть его Геком. И только я одна заметила, что он слегка не в себе?

– Не одна, – выдохнула Хэтти, узнав, что не только она с Боу думают так же.

– Скорее всего, это от нервов, – заметил Билетёр. – Как-никак он хочет тут свой фильм показать. Кстати, он будет о Вас, – посмотрел он на Хэтти.

– Он написал мне об этом в приглашении, – кивнула она, после задумавшись. – А как давно вы с ним знакомы?

– Буквально несколько часов, – невозмутимо ответил Билетёр. – Мы тут больше как вольно-рабочие. К тому же работа не обещает быть пыльной.

– Этого мы ещё не знаем, – заметила Кассир, странно улыбаясь. – Так что возможно одной моей копией тут не обойтись.

– Я уверен, что ты справишься, – поддерживающее похлопал её по плечу собрат.

– А что будут делать Голубая и Красная в это время? – спросила их Хэтти.

– Мм… я таких не знаю, – задумался Билетёр. – Это тоже кто-то из наших?

– Я думаю, она говорит про тех птичек, – Кассир указала взглядом куда-то наверх.

Проследив за её взглядом, Хэтти увидела знакомую синицу на одной из люстр. А рядом с ней сидела ещё одна птичка, вроде Кардинал называется. Они сидели рядом и просто смотрели, что происходит внизу.

– О! – Кассир обратила внимание, что у неё засветились слова на листах, которые она держала в руках. – Похоже, скоро начнётся. Ни пуха брат.

– К чёрту сестра, – кивнул ей Билетёр.

– К чёрту… – на автомате произнесла и Хэтти.

На этом обе рептилии отошли к своим рабочим местам. В кинотеатре стала играть спокойная музыка, включилась дополнительная подсветка. Хэтти решила выйти наружу и посмотреть как прибывают гости… как бы странно это не звучало.

«Гости» прибывали через небольшие телефонные будки, что приводило их в некоторый шок. Некоторых из них Хэтти даже узнавала, например, Ру и Лулу, даже Грувз пришёл. Все осматривались и пытались сообразить, куда идти дальше.

– Это вообще как?? – внезапно подлетела к Хэтти Му, которая была в ступоре от происходящего. – Сначала какой-то парень, буквально из воздуха поставил телефонные будки, а потом из них стал выходить народ!

– Это не самое страшное, что ты могла лицезреть, – покачала ей головой Хэтти. – И тебе лучше не знать, что «ещё» они умеют.

– Только не говори, что ты постоянно с этим сталкиваешься… – уже более скептично произнесла Му.

– Нет к счастью! – тут же заявила шляпка.

Вскоре их окружили «гости», так как многие их узнали, особенно Хэтти. К счастью ситуацию спасла синица… подросшая синица, в яркой одежде. Она объявила, что пока все собравшиеся могут погулять по острову или зайти внутрь, кому хочется поесть или посидеть под крышей. Главное что она сказала, что всех предупредят, когда можно будет входить в кинозал, и что там всем хватит места.

Когда все «гости» успокоились и разбрелись кто куда, Хэтти с удивлением встретила Капитана Моржа, вместе с парой подросших тюленей из его старой команды. Он всё ещё носил свою капитанскую фуражку, а капитанскую куртку сменил белый пиджак с эмблемой спиральной водяной горки. И ещё он больше не курил, хотя пачка сигарет явно читалась в его нагрудном кармане.

– Здравствуй тюленёнок, – поприветствовал капитан Хэтти, хрипло-осипшим голосом.

– Здравствуйте капитан, – невольно выпрямилась шляпка. – Я не ожидала Вас тут увидеть.

– Мы уговорили его, – ответил один из тюленей помощников. – И мы очень рады снова Вас видеть мисс!

– Я вас тоже рада видеть, – улыбалась им Хэтти, но чувство вины не давало ей покоя. – Эм… я… хотела извинится-

– Есть за что, – сухо заметил Капитан, не меняя выражения лица.

– Капитан! – хором заговорили тюлени, потом продолжили наперебой, – Она же не нарочно! Она была ещё маленькой! Вы обещали не быть с ней строгим!

Морж поднял лапу вверх, призывая к тишине.

– Я знаю, но ответственности с неё это не снимает, – заговорил он, не давая тюленям продолжить. – И да я помню, что она же потом спасла некоторых пассажиров. И да, я вижу, что тюленёнок раскаивается в содеянном, и этого для меня достаточно.

С души Хэтти сошёл камень, и она облегчённо выдохнула, а тюлени радостно захлопали ластами.

Тем временем внутри кинотеатра «гости» столпились у кассы. Как и предполагала Кассир, работа оказалась непростой, и она правда создала себе копию – даже две, – чтобы открыть другие кассы. Боу тоже ей помогала, по личной инициативе. В основном весь народ спрашивал про билеты, а уже потом задумывались о всяких попкорнах и напитках.

Когда ситуация на кассах нормализировалась, Кассир поблагодарила Боу за помщь, вручив ей большой пакет попкорна, тем самым легко пресекая возражения девушки. Боу уже некуда было деваться, и она заняла свободное местечко в зале.

«Надеюсь, Хэтти не съест всё сразу…» – думала она, беря попкорн по одному, – «Главное самой этого не сделать»

Тут она заметила и саму Хэтти, но ей очень удивило, что она поменяла цвет своей одежды и волос на чёрный. Хэтти не отличалась особой любовью к этому цвету, и Боу решила подойти узнать, может что случилось?

– Хэт, всё хорошо? – спросила бантик шляпку с беспокойством.

Хэтти сначала странно взглянула на неё, будто в первый раз видит. Потом улыбнулась и сделала определённый жест рукой.

– А… – Боу тут же поняла, что это не «её» Хэт. – Эм… извини… я-

Чёрная Хэтти дала понять, что всё в порядке и удалилась по своим делам.

– О! Ты попкорн купила! – обрадовалась «наша» Хэтти, неожиданно подойдя к Боу сзади, беря себе горсть попкорна.

– Мне его так дали, – ответила, всё ещё не отошедшая от встречи с другой Хэтти, Боу. – Ты же не включала свою онлайн машину, да?

– Мм… не помню, – пожала шляпка плечами. – А что? Встретила кого-то?

– Только что. Она была вся в чёрном. Даже волосы чёрные.

– Гот что ли?

– Ей тогда ворона нужна в комплект, – усмехнулась Боу.

– Поверь, есть и такие, кто с собой птиц-боду̀нов водит, – многозначительно кивнула ей Хэтти. – Это я не говорю ещё про тех, кто ходит чисто в розовом.

– Розовая бомба? – уточнила бантик, уже представив эту ужасную смесь розового.

– Да, – подтвердила ей опасения шляпка.

Боу поёжилась и покачала головой. Она не была против розового цвета, но когда его вырвиглазно много, то её это очень коробило.

– Господа и дамы! – раздался мелодичный голос синицы, и все тут же притихли. – Через пару минут вы сможете пройти в кинозал, и мы убедительно просим вас убедится, что у вас есть билет, который вы можете получить у касс показав своё приглашение. Спасибо за внимание!

– Вот вы где, – синица тут же появилась возле Хэтти и Боу, что чуть испугало последних, – У вас обеих особые места в зале. Напомните только, вы одни или с друзьями?

– С друзьями, – хором сказали девушки.

– Ага, – птица задумалась на секунду. – Соберите их и проходите в зал. Я буду ждать вас там.

Девушки кивнули ей и поспешили отыскать своих друзей. Все их друзья, к счастью оказались поблизости, и весь остров обыскивать не пришлось. И ещё Хэтти удалось уговорить Капитана Моржа присоединиться к её списку.

Когда все друзья были уже найдены, возле кинотеатра собралась заметная толпа народа. Видимо Автор переоценил пропускные возможности дверей кинотеатра. Пробившись внутрь, вся группа направилась к Билетёру, который тут же их впустил без всяких вопросов, только заметив случайно: «Вип персоны…»

В кинозале их всех встретила синица. Она дала команду Билетёру, что народ уже можно впускать, и потом повела друзей на портер с отличным видом на киноэкран. Рассевшись как кому было удобно, все стали ждать начала фильма.

– _Тут очень необычно для кинотеатра_ , – обсуждали между собой Твист и Сигналист. – _Посреди острова, с лесным парком, и телефонными будками_.

– _Надо будет взять у этого… Гекавтора пару декораций_ , – соглашался с ним Сигналист. – _У него очень необычный стиль_.

– А чего вы мне попкорн не взяли? – дулся Снетчер, вытягивая руку к пакету.

– А ты не просил, – отвечала ему Му, закрывая ему возможность взять попкорн.

– Тут есть ещё пара пакетов с попкорном, вообще-то – резонно заметила Боу. – Даже газировка есть.

– Передашь одну? – попросила её Хэтти, наклонившись вперёд.

Когда все зрители расселись, в зале медленно погас свет. Зажёгся проектор и на белом фоне тканево экрана замелькали пылинки, будто пустили старую плёнку. Послышался звук протирания стекла тряпочкой и вся пыль исчезла. На середину экрана вышел низенький человек – по маске мухи сразу стало ясно, кто это был, – который начал что-то рассказывать. Но говорил он так тихо и не разборчиво, что все сидели в полном недоумении.

– _Так и должно быть? Чего он там мямлит?_ – слышались шепотки то тут и там.

Шёпот прекратился в тот же миг, так как на экран вышла новая… фигура. Это была какая-то каракуля, отдалённо напоминающая Хэтти. Передвигалась она, чисто качаясь с одной ноги на другую. Она подошла к выступающему Автору и… увеличив в размерах одну из своих рук, выбила его из поля зрения, с характерным для мультиков звуком полёта и падения с кучей битого стекла. Каракуля стала трястись, а над ней появился бабл со словами: «Приятного просмотра!», после чего она покинула экран.

– _Он на полном серьёзе-_ – начала была настоящая Хэтти, но тут раздалась громкая фанфарная музыка.

«Дамы и Господа!» – заговорил диктор, явно прибывший из каких-то 20 веков. – «Представляем вам новый фильм, о приключениях великолепной и храброй девочки из космоса!» – на экране появилось название фильма «Шляпа во Времени». Диктор продолжал – «Вас ждёт невероятный час увлекательных путешествий и приключений, вместе с маленькой девочкой из космоса!»

И дальше началось форменное мракобесие. Фильм, вроде, и показывал все основные моменты детских приключений Хэтти, но эти… каракули и это прерывистое повествование диктора, – которое Шляпке казались перепутанным, – с кучей всяких посторонних звуков… в общем, неподготовленный ум может и сломаться от такого. Чего стоят только диалоги:

Хэт: «Привет»

Му: «Привет. Мафия плохая! Помогу тебе найти часы!»

Хэт: «Давай дружить?»

Му: «Давай!»

Это дословная цитата их первой встречи!

Но стоит так же отметить, что такой фарс даже кому-то понравился, поскольку был слышен смех из зала, но остальные сидели в полном недоумении. Хэтти так и вовсе не отрывала руки от лица.

– Эх! Надо было камеру с собой захватить! – громко хрумкал Снетчер попкорном, явно наслаждаясь всем этим.

В какие-то моменты фильм пытался становиться серьёзным, а когда рассказ пришёл к особняку Ванессы, так и вовсе стал походить на хорор, но всегда происходило что-то из разряда вон, и фарс продолжался дальше. Ещё один интересный момент в фильме случился во время сцены про арктический круиз.

Поскольку Хэтти, Капитан, и каким-то образом Снетчер, знали, кто был виновен в крушении корабля, они были крайне удивлены, когда диктор объявил, что на корабле оказался один из миньонов Снетчера, который и вызвал крушение корабля. При этом этот миньон очень был похож на Хэтти каракулю, только фиолетового цвета и жёлтым кружком вместо лица.

Когда история подошла к развязке, экран кинотеатра внезапно погас. Включился общий свет и из динамиков раздался голос Синицы.

– Приносим свои извинения, но аппаратура кинотеатра вышла из строя, – говорила она печально, но в голосе так же можно было услышать и облегчение, что всё закончилось. – Надеемся, вам понравился наш фильм.

Зрители сначала посидели пару секунд, переваривая произошедшее, и потом постепенно стали покидать зал. Хэтти и её друзей синица, которая буквально появилась из воздуха возле них, провела их к другому выходу.

– Скажи честно, – обратилась Хэтти к птице. – Автор ничего не употреблял, когда это делал?

– Поверь, это не самый худший вариант, – отвечала ей синица. – Он вообще многое передал в этом фильме. Да и не только в нём.

– А копию фильма где взять? – встрял между ними Снестчер.

– Автор не делает копий, а фильм сгорел… буквально – проговорилась птица.

– Одолжишь немного времени? – переключился призрак на Хэтти.

– Даже не мечтай! – легко отвернула она его лицо в сторону.

Народ стал постепенно расходиться, всё через те же телефонные будки, которых стало больше. Все были в смешанных чувствах от фильма: кто-то просто ничего не понял, кто-то вспоминал самые яркие моменты, у кого-то появилось вдохновение сделать другой фильм по приключениям маленькой шляпки уже гораздо лучше, чем этот. Хэтти с друзьями вернулась на корабль, где уже от туда по домам разошлись Твист с Сигналистом и Снетчер.

– Хэтти, я давно пыталась у тебя спросить кое-что… – решилась-таки Му, когда она осталась на корабле с Боу и Хэтти наедине. – Я… я так и не поняла… зачем ты скинула мне Частицу Времени?

– Чтобы ты победила Мафию, – улыбнулась ей Хэтти. – И это был ещё и подарок для тебя. Как я уже говорила вчера, бой с тобой был самым лучшим. И выглядел он куда красочнее, чем в фильме, это точно.

– Да фильм вообще был ужасен… – не смогла не заметить Боу.

– Да… – Му немного замялась. – Это… я так и не воспользовалась ей… Частицей, то есть. Всякий раз когда я об этом думала, я понимала, что… у меня слишком громоздкие планы. И ещё меня грызла совесть…

– Всё в порядке, – подбодрила Хэтти подругу по плечу. – Я не сомневалась, что ты сделаешь всё правильно. Кстати говоря, – она странно улыбнулась. – Как насчёт сходить в ресторан? После этого фильма так аппетит разыгрался!

– Если они починили лифт, то я не против, – слегка покраснела Му.

– А мы прямо на крышу ресторана прыгнем – подмигнула ей Шляпа, переведя взгляд на Боу. – Ты пойдёшь с нами?

– Да. Нужно отвлечься после этого фильма… – согласилась Бантик на предложение.

– На самом деле он вышел не таким плохим, – внезапно задумалась Хэтти в пользу фильма. – Да, он выглядит не очень, зато какой посыл!-

– Хэт… – дружно протянули Му и Боу.

– Нет, Нет, правда, он хорош в своём направлении- – Хэтти продолжала говорить о фильме игнорируя всякие посылы от подруг.

Через время она стала бегать от них по кораблю продолжая обсуждать фильм. Хэтти это очень веселило.

***Конец***

* * *

* * *

**Послесловие?**

Остров Автора постепенно распадался на множество листов, которые медленно возвращались в открытую дверь его Комнаты. Лишь маленький пляж с озерцом посерёдке оставался нетронутым. За сим распадом одиноко наблюдала Хэтти, та, что была вся в чёрном.

Она видела его фильм. И ей было смешно его смотреть. Ведь именно она была той героиней, через которую Автор и познакомился с этим красивым Миром. О существовании Автора она узнала намного позже, когда у неё появилась «Онлайн машина», а сама она стала проявлять интерес к «тканям реальностей». По сути, она знала не только про существование Автора, но и про других «авторов», коих было бессчетное множество. И каждый из них был по своему уникален, но связан общим интересом к Миру Хэтти… они привыкли называть Его – «Шляпа во Времени».

Хэтти приблизилась к двери в Комнату, и заглянула внутрь. Автор сидел за своим письменным столом и читал книгу, делая в ней пометки. Это была та самая книга, которую Вы сейчас читаете. Девушка провела взглядом проплывающие в воздухе Листы от острова, которые залетали в левый шкаф, полный книг в разных корешках. А пустой шкаф справа готовился принять долгожданное пополнение, буквально с себя убирая пыль.

Шляпка хотела было зайти… но не стала. Ведь её разговор с Автором * **не имеет никакого значения. Да, она бы могла ему сказать, что его труды мало кто оценит или прочтёт. Могла пожурить его, что он мог стать вором чужой идеи…** * но дело в том, что Автор и так это знает. Ведь это он сейчас дописывает слова в этой книге. И его совесть уже сама всё сделала.

Хэтти легко улыбнулась и ушла обратно в свою реальность… через небольшие глюки в «ткани реальности».


End file.
